Oscuridad en el pasado
by Rebecca Fox 12323
Summary: Un aura oscura se esta apoderando del comico pasado de los Looney Tunes, haciendo pasar un mal rato a los protagonistas. Bugs y Lola, junto con otras parejas deberán darle una hojeada a su pasado para descubrir cosas muy tenebrosas que ojala puedan superar, o mejor dicho, enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 1: Cassette, dulce, cassette

 **Advertencias: Este fic no es apto para menores de 12/13 años, ya que contiene escenas perturbadoras y un poco de violencia (gore). (En algunas ocasiones habrá escenas con sangre, pero no le daré muerte a ningún personaje) recomiendo que no lo lean menores de la edad mencionada.**

 **Aclaraciones: Los Looney Tunes no me pertenecen, son de WB.**

 **Algunos hechos nombrados estarán basados en sueños que e tenido quien sabe cuando XD**

* * *

Narrado por Bugs:

\- Estos días, sinceramente no eh estado muy tranquilo, raramente estoy teniendo visiones muy perturbadoras. Le hable de este tema a mi novia, Lola, la cual dice que también a sentido a un aura oscura persiguiéndola.-

Y bien ¿piensas hacer algo al respecto? Somos los Looney Tunes, se supone que las únicas visiones que tenemos son locas y divertidas, no perturbadoras y macabras.- Me dijo Lola fingiendo un tono serio y valiente, aunque en verdad sabia que estaba asustada y solo tenia ganas de acabar con esta pesadilla, antes de que se convierta en algo peor.

No lo se, Lola. Y bien lo has dicho tu, somos los Looney Tunes y si nosotros estamos viendo y sintiendo estas cosas, supongo que Lucas, Melissa, Silvestre, Silvia y los demás también estarán viendo lo mismo que nosotros.- le respondí mientras ella solo miro a otro lado como si no me prestara atención.- ¿Pasa algo?- le volví a insistir, rápidamente ella volvió a voltear a hacia a mi y me miro con sus hermosos ojos color océano

¡¿Escuchaste ese ruido?!- Me pregunta, mientras yo negó con la cabeza

 **¡Se les pide a los Looney Tunes que se presenten en la zona de filmación de inmediato!.-** Hablo Kate por el alta voz que raramente estaba por todos lados

\- ¿Que habrá pasado para que nos llamaran a todos? ¿Lucas trajo mala suerte? Pues eso yo no lo se, sera mejor llegar a tiempo, o sino Kate se enojara mucho. Dejando atrás mis pensamientos, tome de la mano a Lola y nos dirigimos al lugar indicado. En el camino pudimos ver a Lucas y Melissa caminando juntos algo nerviosos, a Penelope tratando de evitar a Pepe y a Silvia siguiendo a Silvestre. Al llegar, todos se sentaron en los asientos disponibles para cada uno.-

Bien, ya que todos están aquí les informare que esta pasando en los estudios...- Kate hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar ¿Acaso es muy malo lo que esta pasando? Ella solo actúa así cuando esta nerviosa.-Emm... no se como explicar esto.- Añadió al final

¡Solo suéltalo, preciosa! No tenemos todo el bendito tiempo.- Dijo Sam Bigotes amablemente como siempre (N/A: es sarcasmo por si acaso)

Hace unos 40 minutos se ha encontrado un cassette con manchas de sangre al rededor en los pasillos de filmación de Animaniacs.- Respondió seria dejando sorprendidos a todos

¡¿Hubo algún asesinato?!.- Pregunto alterada Melissa

No se sabe, hasta ahora no se ha encontrado ningún cadáver. Pero los hermanos Warner (Me refiero a los fundadores, no a los de Animaniacs) limpiaron el aparato y vieron el contenido, el cual no es el mismo que el de antes.- Le respondió esta vez con la voz algo temblorosa

¿como que el contenido no es el mismo de antes? explica mejor eso, muñeca.- Agrego Lucas asustado

¡averígualo tu pajarraco!.- le respondió Sam con toda la amabilidad del universo, tanto que podría ser miss simpatía (N/A: Mas sarcasmo XD). Kate solo lo miro molesta para que dejara de criticar (o mejor dicho para que dejara de hablar)

Y sobre lo del contenido, me refiero que en lugar de ser un cortometraje divertido, es macabro. Acerca de eso, Bugs, quedas a cargo de la cinta. Deberás ver el cortometraje tal y como lo vieron los hermanos Warner, y también descubrir que o quien esta detrás de esto.- Dijo Kate entregándome el objeto mientras yo lo tomaba

Por ahora esto es todo, los estudios cerraran en unas cuantas horas, vayan todos a sus casas. Y no entren aquí hasta nuevo aviso, nunca se sabe que pasara después de esto.- Dijo seriamente la rubia, mis demás compañeros obedecían a las ordenes, pero algo no me quedaba claro, si yo estaba a cargo del asunto ¿porque rayos me debería ir? Es mas que obvio que el chistoso que hizo esta ''broma'' debe de estar por aquí cerca. Decidí esperar a que todos salieran de este lugar, para luego poder hablar con Kate. Lo bueno es que Lola también se tomo el tiempo de esperar conmigo, pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos para que toda la pandilla completa saliera de aquí. Rápidamente yo y Lola nos acercamos a ella para hablarle.-

¡Kate! se que deberíamos habernos ido como los demás, pero se supone que como estoy a cargo de ver la cinta y descubrir quien esta haciendo todo esto, tengo que quedarme unas horas con Lola en el estudio ¿o no?.- Pregunte mientras Kate se ponía a pensar por un momento

Por ahora es mas seguro que vayan a sus casas, pero eso si, a las 21:00 pm podrán regresar aquí para investigar.- Respondió Kate para luego retirarse, pero claro, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros. Ambos nos salimos de la zona de filmación para luego salir de la WB y dirigirnos a mi casa

(Fin de la narracion de Bugs)

\- _Cafe y bar de la filmación de Carrot Blanca -_

18:00 pm

\- Todos recuerdan el cortometraje Carrot Blanca ¿cierto? bueno, después de la noticia dada por Kate Hougthon, nuestra querida Penelope Pussycat, se encontraba en el café y bar que utilizaron para hacer el cortometraje. La gatita estaba sentada en una elegante mesa esperando a que la atendieran, llamo varias veces para que llegara un camarero pero nada, pensó que era mas que obvio que nadie iba a llegar, el local estaba totalmente vació. Ella decidió retirarse, pero al estar a unos centímetros de la puerta, esta se cerro de golpe.-

¿Que fue eso?.- Dijo asustada retrocediendo unos pasos. Solo que a los pocos segundos sintió que algo o alguien la empujo hacia atrás, la caída no fue tan brusca, por lo tanto no se había lastimado. Se levanto para luego volver hacia la puerta la cual no lograba abrir ni a patadas. Rápidamente volteo asustada para luego encontrarse con una especie de espíritu igual a ella, usando el mismo vestido rosa que ocupo para aquella vez, y el mismo sombrero. Su otra ella le sonrió de la misma manera de como lo tenia que hacer con Bugs para esa ocasión. Esta la miro en los ojos para luego ver como este espíritu comenzó a llorar un extraño liquido negro, Penelope, asustada, empezó a golpear varias veces la puerta hasta que se abrió bruscamente causando que ella cayera, afortunadamente en los brazos de alguien.-

¡Cuanto lo siento! esta usted bien... espera ¿Pepe?.- Pregunto confundida encontrándose con unos ojos verde jade

¿estas bien?.- Pregunto el zorrillo algo preocupado

Si estoy bien, solo que me hacia hermosas ilusiones por tomarme un capuchino, pero por mala suerte no había absolutamente nadie en este lugar.- Respondió Penelope, pensando en que era mejor no decirle de la experiencia recién vivida.-

Te vez algo nerviosa ¿te acompaño a tu casa?.- Pregunto sonriendo

No esta bien, te lo agradezco pero traje mi auto.- Respondió tranquilamente señalando en un sitio donde no había absolutamente nada.- ¿Y mi auto?.- Agrego confundida

Linda, debes estar algo cansada y confundida, mejor te invito a mi casa para que puedas descansar.- Dijo amablemente tomando la mano de la felina y llevándola hasta su vehículo

 _¡genial! lo que me faltaba, me ataco un fantasma o que se yo en una cafetería vacía, caí en los brazos de mi perseguidor amoroso y aparte mi auto desapareció.-_ Se dijo en sus pensamientos Penelope , ya sentada al lado de Pepe, quien conducía mientras de vez en cuando miraba a la gata con preocupación

* * *

- _Casa de Bugs_ -

18:50 pm

\- Nuestro conejo favorito se encontraba en la bodega buscando algún reproductor de cassette antiguos para poder ver junto con Lola la cinta que le entrego Kate. Al encontrarlo, lo instalaron por hay cerca y empezaron a ver el cortometraje, el cual era uno muy antiguo ya que era de los primeros y aparte en blanco y negro. Claro que no aparecía el, sino el primer looney de todos, Bosko. Al principio todo iba normal, chistes, imitaciones a divas y diversión. Al cabo de unos segundos, de la nada la pantalla se puso en negro, y salio escrito en rojo sangre la frase ''Cassette, dulce, cassette''. al terminar la cinta, Bugs, algo asustado fue a retirar el cassette, sin embargo, al sacarlo de hay, en un pequeño espacio en blanco del objeto, salio escrito el mismo titulo de antes.-

Fíjate en esto, Lola.- Bugs le mostró el escrito a Lola, dejando a esta mas asustada que antes.-

¿quieren volverme loca o que?.- agrego abrazando a su novio y llorando asustada

- **continuara...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se que no es de lo mas terrorífico pero tengan paciencia que lo bueno ya estará por comenzar.**

 **Datos: en este capitulo, quise hacer una referencia al cortometraje Carrot Blanca, si no lo vieron, pues recomiendo buscarlo**

 **¿Que pasara cuando Pepe este junto con Penelope en su casa?**

 **¿Sabremos como la pasaran otros personajes después de la noticia dada por Kate?**

 **¿Que les tocara vivir a Bugs y Lola en el estudio a las 21:00?**

 **Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de:**

 **Oscuridad en el pasado**

 **Please dejen reviews para que sepa que les parece**


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 2: El hilo carmesí ah empezado a caer

gracias a mis 2 seguidoras, me animan mucho a escribir. Lamento si tardo mucho en actualizar pero no dejare esta historia atrás :'3

* * *

\- Solo eran apenas las 19:15 pm, y la noticia del cassette ensangrentado hacia un gran revuelo. No eran solo los Looney Tunes los mas inquietados por aquel suceso, casi toda la Warner sabia de eso y no lograban acabar con el temor que los comía por dentro. La mas asustada y preocupada por el asunto era una de las divas del dibujo animado, no muy protagonista en la serie pero con bastantes admiradores. Estoy hablando de la famosa Minerva Mink, la hermosa vison de cabello rubio-

\- Pues hay esta la supuesta historia que contaron los hermanos Warner, solo esperamos de que no se haya tratado de un asesinato. Bugs y los demás lo deben estar pasando de pesadilla.- Dijo en un tono serio Dot Warner, quien acompañaba a Minerva a la oficina de Kate Houghton

-La vison necesitaba hablarle de un asunto bastante grave, en su mano sujetaba una especie de papel o nota, al llegar al lugar, Minerva se despidió de Dot y toco a la puerta esperando una respuesta-

\- ¡Pase!.- Dijo en un tono suave y audible Kate, mientras Minerva entraba.

\- Hola Mine ¿Que a pasado? ¿Yakko y Wakko volvieron a ''Incomodarte''?.- Pregunto divertida, pero poniéndose seria enseguida al ver la cara de preocupación de la vison

\- Señorita Houghton, necesito que lea esto enseguida, al parecer lo que ha sucedido hace un par de horas se esta poniendo cada vez mas serio.- Le respondió dándole la hoja a Kate mientras esta la tomaba y leía.

 **Nota:**

 ** _Hay algo que esta empezando a alterar tu pasado,_**

 ** _llevándose los mas bellos momentos, para botarlos al fuego._**

 ** _¡Date cuenta ahora! Esto no es una broma,_**

 ** _es el llamado del terror hacia tu corazón._**

 ** _El hilo_** ** _carmesí,_** ** _ah empezado a caer._**

 ** _Y aunque lo intentes y lo intentes_**

 ** _nada podrás hacer, ese pasado que tanto adoras_**

 ** _ahora te atormentara. Solo se valiente, y deja las cosas pasar._**

\- Al terminar de leerlo, Kate se paralizo por completo, jamas en su vida había leído algo que la perturbase tanto, con una de sus manos se tapo la boca y se dejo caer sobre su escritorio, de sus ojos salio una pequeña lagrima, algo estaba pasando con los Looney Tunes o mejor dicho, algo muy horrible podría sucederle a sus grandes estrellas. Minerva se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo.-

\- Cuanto lo lamento señorita Houghton, se que usted y los demás la deben estar pasando horrible.- Agrego Minerva

\- Por favor, llámame Kate. ¿A donde has encontrado esto y porque tratas de ayudarnos?.- le pregunto con la voz algo cortada y casi por derramar varias lagrimas

\- Lo he encontrado en la cafetería cerca de una pequeña estatua de Bugs. No es por asustarla pero, en la oreja de esa estatua caía un hilo carmesi, lo limpie con una servilleta. Y sobre lo otro pues, también pertenezco a esta compañía y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar a acabar con esto.- Le respondió sonriendole algo triste

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!.- Le dijo parándose de su asiento y abrazándola

\- N-no hay de que, Kate.- Agrego correspondiendo al abrazo con una lagrima de felicidad, hace tiempo que deseaba tener a alguien al cual considerar una amiga o amigo.

* * *

- _Casa de Pepe-_

 _19:25 PM_

-La casa de Pepe era bastante grande y bonita, estaba muy bien cuidada y decorada (ademas de que tenia un aroma bastante agradable). Pepe guió a Penelope para que se sentara en un sofá muy cómodo.-

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?.- Le pregunto de forma educada

\- Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.- Le respondió sonriendo

\- Pepe le trajo el vaso con agua mientras esta lo tomaba, pero esta vez ella lo miraba con una cara que reflejaba miedo y preocupación. El zorrillo se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, la gata se sonrojo al ver su mano con la suya, pero trato de disimularlo.-

\- Cherry ¿esta todo en orden? Te veo muy extraña desde que llegamos aquí.- Le pregunto preocupado

\- No creo que pueda decírtelo, creerás que estoy loca.- Respondió nerviosa

-No creo que sea algo tan loco como lo que seria capaz de decir Lucas, querida.- Agrego sonriendo tomándole la mano

-Esta bien, te lo diré, pero luego no te rías ¿vale?.- Dijo bastante nerviosa y pensando en como se pondría a reír, mientras Pepe asentía

-Cuando me convencí de que no había absolutamente nadie en el local, me dirigí a la puerta para poderme ir. Sin embargo, esta se cerro de golpe, retrocedí unos pasos asustada, para luego sentir que algo o alguien me empujo hacia atrás. No estaba lastimada, así que camine de nuevo hasta la puerta, la cual no se abría ni a patadas. Cuando voltee, una especie de espíritu igual a mi me miro con una sonrisa coqueta o algo así. La mire a los ojos, y esta empezó a llorar un extraño liquido negro . finalmente empece a golpear varias veces la puerta hasta que se abrió bruscamente haciéndome caer en tus brazos.- Al terminar de contar miro de nuevo al zorrillo, el cual no se puso a reír, solo la miraba impactado. Ella no lo pudo evitar, se sentía tan desprotegida que abrazo a Pepe y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Sollozaba levemente mientras se le salían unas lagrimas, este no hizo mas que acariciarle la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, ya descubriremos quien esta tras de esto.- _Te amo, no dejare que nadie te lastime,_ Penso lo ultimo dando un suspiro

* * *

- _Cafetería del estudio -_

 _19:50 PM_

\- ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?.- Preguntaba nuestro gato favorito, caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Hola Silvestre, gracias al cielo se te ocurrió la idea de venir a vernos, nos ponemos muy nerviosas al estar aquí solas.- Respondió una atractiva gata amarilla, quien estaba acompañada de una canaria de plumaje rosado

\- ¿Que hace la super modelo de la Warner junto con esta pajarita en una cafeteria?- Pregunto curioso y algo extrañado

\- ¡Aooga, me llamo Aooga!.- Agrego molesta la canaria

\- Veras cariño, ayudamos a lavar los platos y esas cosas cuando el estudio cierra, sobre todo ahora después de lo que paso.- Le respondió, diciendo lo ultimo con un tono mas asustado

\- Entien..- Silvestre fue interrumpido al escuchar un ruido cerca de la cocina, Silvia y Aooga se asustaron abrazándose al gato. Este fue a ver que pasaba, pero al llegar al lugar se quedo sin palabras. Encontró a su amigo amarillo emplumado, inconsciente y con algunas heridas. Lo único que hizo fue tomar al canario en sus manos, e ir enseguida donde las chicas

-¡Piolin!- Exclamo Aooga, acariciando la cabeza de este y derramando un par de lagrimas

\- Silvia, llama a una ambulancia yo iré a investigar que paso allí. Y Aooga, cuida de el.- Le entrego en sus brazos al canario y salio disparado hacia la cocina, Silvia no dudo en tomar su celular y llamar enseguida, mientras Aooga solo abrazaba a Piolin.

-Al entrar, una visión muy perturbadora apareció,tirada en el piso se encontraba Silvia, sobre un charco de sangre, movía lentamente su mano y emitía suaves sonidos de dolor, luego solo vio a sus intensos ojos celestes que aun seguían abiertos de una forma muy aterradora. Volteo impactado a ver si su amiga seguía lógicamente viva llamando a la ambulancia, y para su alivio, si, Silvia seguía viva. Al volver a voltear no encontró a la supuesta Silvia muerta, solo el mismo charco de sangre y un dvd donde aparecían Bugs y Lola, era la película '' Conejos en fuga'' (2015) . Silvestre no dudo en tomar el DVD y dirigirse donde estaban Silvia, Aooga y dos enfermeras que llevaban en una camilla a Piolin.-

\- ¿Estará bien, verdad?- Le pregunto Silvia a una de las enfermeras mientras Aooga se abrazaba al hombro de ella

\- Las heridas no fueron de alta gravedad, señorita Pussycat, pero puede que el golpe en la cabeza al igual que a un ser humano, le afecte a una caricatura.- Respondió una de las enfermeras, para luego llevarse a Piolin al carro de ambulancia.

-Unos minutos después, Silvestre y Silvia salieron del estudio, con la intención de ir a la casa de la felina a ver el ya dicho DVD en su TV. Aooga tuvo el deber de avisarle a Kate sobre el incidente que acababa de tener el canario amarillo, otro detalle para informarle a Bugs y Lola, quienes lamentablemente, no saben lo que deberán vivir esta noche.-

* * *

 _Estudio Warner Brothers- 21:00 pm con Bugs y Lola_

\- Ya había llegado la hora de sufrir para la pareja mas admirada de la pandilla. Estar caminando en un infinito pasillo en plena oscuridad era una de las cosas mas tenebrosas que les había tocado vivir, pero ellos deseaban descubrir todo el asunto, enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, no podían dejar que su querida compañía se destruyera y todos murieran de la manera mas macabra posible. Aunque pensándolo bien ellos eran caricaturas, eran muy pocas las posibilidades de morir, pero muchas la de perder la razón y quedar existiendo en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad, perderlo todo, la felicidad, el humor, un pasado casi de maravilla y por ultimo... Perderse a ellos mismos.-

\- Este lugar es muy deprimente y tenebroso de noche, Bugs. Presiento que en cualquier momento va a ocurrir algo mas fuerte de todo lo vivido anteriormente.- Opino Lola abrazándose al brazo de Bugs, obviamente aun caminando lentamente.

\- Solo estas en shock por haber sentido tantas cosas en un solo día Lola, ademas si llegara a pasar algo tengo el numero de teléfono de Lucas , una linterna y...- No termino de hablar porque vio una extraña sombra negra volando rápidamente hacia la oficina de Kate.-

\- Y una jodida zanahoria.- Termino de hablar esta vez con un tono asustado.

\- ¡Vallamos enseguida! esa cosa se dirigió a la oficina de Kate.- Grito Lola desesperada tomando bruscamente la mano del conejo, y corriendo hacia el lugar recién nombrado, al llegar se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa, toda la oficina estaba totalmente desordenada y el enorme mueble se había caído sobre el escritorio de la rubia, pero eso no era lo peor, bajo todo ese desastre había un enorme charco de sangre. Al levantar todas las cosas, encontró a ''Kate'' con todo su vestido rosado manchado de aquel liquido carmesi.-

\- ¡¿Kate?!- Pronuncio Bugs acachándose a la altura de ella con la intención de que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo. Sin embargo, la rubia empezó a mover sus dedos, como si tratara de tomar algo. cuando Bugs iba a acariciar su suave cabello rubio, Esta desapareció.-

\- ¿Q-que mier...?.- Lola no alcanzo a terminar, Bugs poso suavemente su dedo en sus labios y le respondió:

\- Por favor llama a Kate, estoy seguro de que esa no era ella.- Agrego Bugs en un tono suave, la coneja no dudo en hacerle caso y marcar el numero.

\- Hola Kate, soy Lola ¿Todo en orden? Si, nosotros estamos bien gracias. Pues solo era para saber si ocurrió alguna novedad, mañana te contaremos todo, adiós.- Al terminar la llamada, Bugs suspiro aliviado. Sin embargo, esta vez su celular empezó a sonar. Era Lucas, de seguro tenia algo de que quejarse.-

\- ¿que hay de nuevo viejo?- Pregunto Bugs, recuperando su tono característico

\- ¡Ahora no estoy para bromas orejotas! Necesito que vengas a mi casa de inmediato.- Grito desesperado el pato

\- ¿Y eso porque? La ultima vez que vine, todos estaban borrachos y bailando regueatton felices de la vida.- Respondió el conejo indignado

\- ¿Vendrías si te digo que estoy junto con Melissa y mi propia casa nos quiere matar?.- Pregunto esta vez con un tono agudo fingido

\- ¡Dame ese teléfono, que parece que solo las damas convencen! Por favor Bugs, hazlo por mi y por Lola ¿si?.- Dijo Melissa, quien le quito el teléfono a Lucas, en tono suplicante

\- ¡Bien! Voy en camino.- Dijo al final Bugs, cortando la llamada.

\- Salgamos de este lugar, seguiremos investigando mañana, no pienso dejarte sola.- Agrego dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia

\- Al llegar a la puerta de salida, subieron enseguida al auto. Obviamente sin pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente en el estudio. Gracias al cielo, ambos habían llegado a tiempo para salvar a sus dos amigos. La casa de Lucas quedo bastante destruida después de ese misterioso ataque, que dudaban que fuera un terremoto, y todo por ver el cortometraje ''La amapola escarlata'' (1950- Looney tunes). Para la suerte de Lucas y Melissa, Sus dos amigos estaban dispuestos a dejarlos pasar unos días con ellos en su departamento. Al irse todos a dormir, solo soñaron pesadillas relacionadas con lo traumas que pasaron el día de hoy.-

* * *

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores:**

 **Muchísimas gracias a mis dos seguidoras, aunque suene raro, 2 reviews para mi son muy especiales :'3...**

 **Y por favor, sean del país que sean, no duen en escribir un comentario si les gusta la historia o tienen alguna duda.**

 **Las cosas se han puesto mas tenebrosas ahora que el hilo carmesi a empezado a caer XD, Sin mas que decir, dejen comentarios y hasta el próximo cap. (Disculpen si tardo mucho en escribir, es que justo tengo muchas tareas y cosas asi XD)**

 **Atte: Rebecca Fox**


	3. Capitulo 3

Oscuridad en el pasado:

Capitulo 3: Entre la unión y la perdición

 **Advertencia: La calificación de esta historia cambia a 13/14 años.**

* * *

\- Departamento de Bugs y Lola, 2:00 am-

\- Los cuatro amigos dormían tranquilamente, después de todo no fue tan difícil tranquilizarse. Al principio tuvieron algunas pesadillas, pero luego las cosas se calmaron.-

\- Gracias a Dios, el cuarto de Bugs y Lola era bastante grande, así que Lucas y Melissa tenían que dormir en un saco de dormir para dos, ya que de todas maneras la cama que compartían Bugs y Lola era igual bastante grande. Melissa no se quejo por ese hecho, ya que Bugs y Lola fueron bastante amables al dejarlos quedarse por un par de días. El que si se quejaba era Lucas, aunque el motivo mas convincente era querer fastidiar al pobre conejo gris que ya había tenido bastantes problemas en la Warner.-

\- Melissa seguía dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, el cual aun estaba despierto, acariciando su suave cabello rubio.-

-Los minutos pasaban y pasaban junto con el tic toc del reloj de Bugs que estaba en el pasillo a unos pasos de la diminuta cocina. Al pasar aproximadamente 20 minutos, el celular de Lola empezó a sonar, despertando a todos lo presentes. La coneja, aun con dificultad para abrir sus ojos, contesto la llamada.-

-¿Hola?-

-¡Lola! Lamento llamar tan tarde. Pero necesitamos reunirnos junto con Lucas y Melissa, los cuales no contestan la llamada, y con Pepe y Penelope, que vienen en camino a mi casa.-

\- ¿A las 2:22 AM? ¿Porque?-

\- Es una larga historia, linda, solo ven con Bugs a mi casa, y por favor llamen a Lucas y a Melissa.-

-No te preocupes, ellos están con nosotros, Silvia. Y también es una larga historia.-

\- ¡Genial! Los esperamos, Bye...-

\- Al cortar la llamada, Bugs, Lucas y Melissa se miraban confundidos entre ellos.-

-Chicos, si Silvia nos llamo a esta hora para ir a su casa, debe ser por algo serio.- Dijo Lola cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Algo serio?! ¡¿No crees que ya hemos tenido bastantes cosas serias, coneja?! Tenemos visiones perturbadoras, el cassette ensangrentado, el cortometraje maldito, mi casa se destruyo y casi muero junto con Melissa, Etc... Es mejor salvarse de mas situaciones- Respondió alterado Lucas

\- Lo se Lucas, todos fuimos afectados y tal vez las cosas seguirán así, pero no podemos dejar que esto se ponga mucho peor y llegue a provocar una desgracia. Imagínate, si Kate o los hermanos Warner llegaran a morir ¡Estaremos perdidos! Este lugar no volvería a ser el de antes jamas. Ya no podríamos volver a ser los mismos de antes... Lo mejor sera ir donde Silvia.- Dijo Lola en defensa casi al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Sabes que, coneja sentimental y cursi? Vayamos donde la super modelo.- Respondió rendido el pato, haciendo sonreír a los demás

* * *

- _Casa de Silvia, 3:30 AM-_

\- Los cuatro amigos ya estaban en la entrada de la casa de la felina, la cual era enorme y bien cuidada (O por lo menos eso decía el exterior). Unos segundos después de que Bugs tocara el timbre, la gata amarilla atendió a la puerta, saludo con un cálido y aliviador abrazo a sus amigos (El cual Lucas no acepto demasiado contento) y los guió hasta un enorme sillón, en donde estaban sentados y hablando Silvestre, Pepe y Penelope.-

-¿Que ha sucedido, Silvia? Estuvimos todo el camino muy angustiados por ustedes.- Dijo Melissa, abrazada del brazo de Lucas.

-¡¿No han recibido el mensaje de Aooga?! Piolin esta en el hospital, Silvestre lo encontró inconsciente en la cocina de la cafetería.- Respondió Silvia algo seria

\- ¡¿El pajarraco en el hospital?! Lo que nos faltaba ¿Ahora que sera lo siguiente? ¿Encontrar a Wile muerto y aplastado por una roca?.- Agrego alterado Lucas, mientras Melissa le acariciaba suavemente su mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Como esta el? No esta muy grave ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto preocupada Lola

\- No lo sabemos, Lola. Lo mas probable es que se haya caído y golpeado la cabeza- Respondió Silvestre, con la cabeza y las orejas gachas.

\- Chicos, no se si lo habrán notado, pero, casi todo lo que ah sucedido tiene algo que ver con lo que somos nosotros. Para ser mas especifica, con nuestro pasado. Casi todo calza.- Agrego Penelope seria

\- ¿Como que con nuestro pasado, Darling? No comprendo muy bien eso- Dijo Pepe confundido

\- Me refiero a que casi todo los ataques y traumas, tenían una pizca de todos nosotros. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que un espíritu me atacara en la misma cafetería que utilizamos para la filmación de Carrot Blanca.- Respondió mas animada Penelope.

-¿Te ataco un espíritu? Vaya, y a mi me destrozaron la casa por el simple hecho de ver mi cortometraje estrella, ''La Amapola Escarlata''. Único cortometraje en donde no te entrometes tu, orejotas.- Dijo Lucas poniéndole drama al final, apuntando con el dedo a Bugs.

\- Queras decir, nuestro cortometraje estrella. Yo también eh participado, solo que de damisela en apuros.- Agrego Melissa, con notable sarcasmo al final

\- ¡¿Lo ven?! Todo lo que eh dicho calza.- Dijo animada Penelope

\- Hablando de eso, cuando Silvestre fue a ver que fue lo que le causo el desmayo de Piolin, se encontró con esto. Así que lo que dice Penelope tiene mucho sentido.- Dijo Silvia, mostrando a todos el DVD de ''Conejos en fuga'' y dedicándole una sonrisa a Penelope.

-¡¿Conejos en fuga?! No me digan que esa película también fue afectada.- Agrego alterada e indignada Lola

\- En esa película si que estas loca, Lola.- Dijo burlón Lucas

\- Por lo menos ya dejaran de tratarme en Internet como sex symbol.- Respondió en defensa Lola

\- Para dejar atrás este asunto algo incomodo ¿Ah sucedido algún accidente al ver el DVD?.- Pregunto nervioso Bugs

\- Pues la película estaba maldita o algo por el estilo, pero gracias a Dios, solo se habían movido un poco los objetos de decoración.- Respondió con tranquilidad Silvia

\- Muy Bien Chicos, con la pista que nos dio Penelope ¿Que proponen hacer? Ya saben, un acto llena la conversación al máximo.- Dijo Lola con animo

\- Darle una hojeada a nuestro pasado, como ver cortometrajes y películas de nosotros, pasearse por todo el estudio, tratar de comunicarnos con nuestros compañeros, visitar lugares que utilizamos para películas o cortometrajes, Etc.- Respondió Bugs

\- Oigan, se que Minerva no es nuestra compañera de serie, pero últimamente la veo algo extraña .- Agrego pensativa Melissa

\- Tienes razón, Mel, se ha paseado nerviosa muchas veces en los pasillos que llevan a la oficina de Kate.- Dijo Bugs dedicándole una sonrisa a la pata

-¿Sera que ellas dos?- Dijo con suspenso Lucas obviamente pensando en ya saben que (Osea, yuri XD)

-¡NO! Todo, menos eso, Lucas.- Dijeron las chicas algo sonrojadas. Mientras los chicos soltaban leves risitas (N/A: No soy homofobica, ni tampoco estoy en contra del yuri, esto solo lo hice por humor)

-Esta bien, no se sonrojen tanto.- Agrego Lucas estallando en risa, provocando que los demás le siguieran la corriente y se pusieran a reír.

-Como sea, dejando de lado eso. Que tal si nos dividimos en parejas para dar una hojeada como ha dicho Bugs. Empezando con lo primero, osea tratar de ''Hojear'' los cortometrajes o películas que nos han traído problemas.- Dijo Lola mientras todos asentían

\- Me parece bien, entonces, tu y yo debemos tratar de recorrer de una manera u otra, ''Sinkin' in the Bathtub'' (N/A: Fue el único que encontré de Bosko, si tienen otro, escribanlo en los comentarios please.) .- Agrego animado Bugs, mientras Lola asentía

\- Y yo y Pepe, veremos mas información de ''Carrot Blanca''.- Dijo Penelope, abrazándose del brazo del zorrillo, el cual se sonrojo.

\- Lamentablemente, deberemos introducirnos en la ''Amapola Escarlata''.- Dijo Melissa asustada

\- Y por ultimo, Silvia y Silvestre, ustedes traten de volver a ver ''Conejos en fuga''.- Agrego Bugs, mientras los dos gatos asentían algo nerviosos.

\- Y no solo vean los cortometrajes (O largometrajes), también traten de preguntar a nuestros compañeros.- Dijo por ultimo Lola, mientras todos asentían.

* * *

\- A la mañana siguiente, el equipo se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la Warner, todos algo somnolientos y soltando uno o que otro bostezo. Pero volvieron a la realidad cuando vieron a Minerva caminando por el mismo pasillo, vestida como una elegante secretaria y llevando en sus manos una carpeta limpia y ordenada. La vison trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible, o por lo menos lo que le dejaban ir sus tacones. Se veía bastante nerviosa. Lucas, sabiendo que algo no encajaba, le corto el paso a Minerva y le dijo:

\- ¿A donde te crees que vas? Te eh visto junto con mis compañeros paseándote por aquí varias veces ¡¿Se puede saber PORQUE?!.- Le dijo el pato, con su mismo tono de siempre

\- Tengo una reunión con la señorita Houghton, si me disculpa, tengo prisa.- Respondió seria, apartando suavemente con su mano a Lucas y volviéndose a dirigir a su destino.

\- Sin embargo, el pato no se rindió, y aprovecho a acorralarla en una pared, obviamente manteniendo distancia para no generar malentendidos.-

\- Primero, por favor no me trates de usted- Dijo con sarcasmo- Segundo, tu no me engañas, eres... ¡La amante de Kate Houghton!.- Agrego gritando lo ultimo, dejando a Minerva con una cara de WTF...

\- ¿Que te sucede, pato loco? Yo no soy lesbiana, ni mucho menos seria capaz de meterme con Kate, la cual ya esta ¡CASADA!.- Respondió molesta, soltándose del agarre de Lucas.

\- ¡Espera, Mine! Me disculpo por Lucas, pero necesitamos hablar contigo.- Interrumpió Bugs, mirando molesto a Lucas, y volviendo a mirar a la vison con un semblante preocupado.

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo.- Dijo Minerva, apartándose de los dos y corriendo hasta perderles de vista.

-Al llegar a los baños de damas, Minerva se encerró en uno de los baños y se puso a llorar hasta que en los ojos ya no le quedara ninguna lagrima que derramar.-

-Ellos no deben de saber lo que me pasa, es por el bien de ellos. No quiero que mueran por mi culpa, ni mucho menos quiero que me aparten a Wile de mi lado.- Se dijo así misma recordando el tan horrible suceso de la madrugada

* * *

- _Flash Back-_

 _\- A las cuatro de la madrugada, Minerva se había despertado debido a un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina. Se levanto y se dirigió a tal lugar, lo único que encontró fue una nota:_

 _'' No te diremos quienes somos, pero si te advertimos que si sigues dándole información a esa rubia patética, le daremos fin a su vida y a la de todos los Looney Tunes._

 _Ademas, acabaremos con la vida de tu gran amor, Wile E. Coyote, de una manera sangrienta y dolorosa._

 _Así_ _que tu decides, o nos ayudas a no decir nada, o tus amigos la pagaran-_

 _\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Que tienes en mi contra?.- Grito llorando la vison, pero paro al rato al darse cuenta de que los muebles se sacudían levemente._

 _\- Horrorosas imágenes invadían la mente de la visón, todas relacionadas con la muerte de todos ellos, y peor, con la muerte del ser del cual se acababa de enamorar. Lo que tendría que vivir ahora sería una verdadera pesadilla, pero no quería que ellos fueran asesinados por su culpa y mucho menos Wile. Si era necesario renunciar a su felicidad, lo haría por el-_

* * *

\- Minerva salio del baño con furia, dirigiéndose al enorme espejo que había.-

-¿¡Porque tuviste que escogerme a mi para este sufrimiento, demonio de mierda?! ¡¿Es que acaso soy tu única esperanza para tu mugroso trabajo?! ¡Si tanto deseas verme así, mejor mátame a mi en vez de a ellos!.- Sin embargo, ella no había pensado bien en lo que decía y a quien se dirigía.

-De la nada, el espejo se rompió, haciendo que en cámara lenta una lluvia de vidrios se abalanzara sobre ella. Pero el Wile, logro divisar eso al pasar por ahí cerca, y con todas las fuerzas que tenia y nunca utilizo correctamente para atrapar a su enemigo, la utilizo para lanzarse sobre Minerva, con la intención de protegerla, causando que unos pedazos medianos de vidrio se enterraran con la filuda punta, levemente sobre la espalda de el.-

\- T-te amo, Minerva.- Fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular antes de desmayarse sobre el pecho de Minerva.-

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme!.- Grito Minerva derramando lagrimas y viendo impactada la sangre que recorría la espalda de su amor. Gracias a Dios todos escucharon su grito y llamaron a la ambulancia, a cual llego en seguida.-

* * *

 **Y eso ha sido todo, un capitulo bastante fuerte ¡¿No creen?! .**

 **Perdónenme la tardanza, pero tengo demasiado estudio y cosas así.**

 **¿Crees que Wile lograra sobrevivir o no? Escribe tu opinión en los comentarios (En verdad no me gustaría que muriera, le tengo demasiado cariño :'( )**

 **Se que Minerva no es de Looney Tunes, sino de Animaniacs, Pero le tengo mucho aprecio a ella y la quise incluir en este fic (¿Alguien vota por el Wilnerva? Una pareja que invente). Aparte, se que muchos (No ustedes) la ven como una sex symbol de dibujo animado y ya. Pero yo puedo ver en ella mas que eso, y la mayoría son cualidades positivas.**

 **Ahora voy a contestar los mensajes que han llegado:**

 **Magenta Moon: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra un montón de que te guste, y te juro que algunas cosas hasta a mi me han dado miedo XD. Voy a ver de arreglar la ortografía lo mas que pueda , gracias por mencionarlo, me ayuda a mejorar mucho. Te mando un saludo desde Chile!**

 **Rosie R. D: No te preocupes Rosie, son cosas que pasan, solo avise por si acaso no habías visto la actualización. ¡Me alegra que te encante! Y si, hay que admitirlo, da miedo DX. Te mandos saludos y besos! ;3**

 **Madeleinez14: Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste... ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Para todas: ¡Ya somos 4! (Junto con Andy :3** ) **Muchas gracias, chicas, las adoro y voy a seguir con mucho animo (Y terror XD) esta historia...**

 **Saludos: Rebecca Fox ;3**


	4. Capitulo 4

Oscuridad en el pasado:

Capitulo 4: Pétalos heridos, corazones unidos

* * *

-Minerva no paraba de llorar junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Wile, quien estaba en su camilla, en una habitación en el hospital. Pudieron salvarlo de la muerte, pero sin embargo, la operación que le habían hecho en la espalda provoco que el quede un par de días sin responder.-

-La visón tomo su mano apretándola suavemente, sollozando y derramando su ultima lagrima sobre ella. Poco después de 3 segundos, Minerva se desmayo en el suelo por tanto llorar.-

-Bugs, algo preocupado por la visón, toco a la puerta un par de veces esperando a que ella le abriera. Sin embargo, la puerta aún no se abría y ni obtuvo respuestas de la rubia. No le quedo mas opción que ir por ayuda y derrumbar la puerta junto con Lucas y Melissa.-

-Encontraron a Minerva en el suelo con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Bugs se quedo vigilando a que Wile se quedara obteniendo buenos cuidados y Lucas y Melissa apoyaron los brazos de Minerva en sus hombros y la llevaron en su auto, dejando acostada a la visón en los asientos de atrás y conduciendo hacia el departamento de Bugs y Lola.-

* * *

- _Departamento de Bugs y Lola- 13:30 PM_

\- Minerva aún sigue dormida, yo me quedare con ella, tu ve donde Bugs y Lola ¿vale?.- Dijo Melissa acariciando el cabello de Minerva

-Vale, es preferible que ella no quedé sola...- Respondió Lucas, despidiéndose de Melissa con un abrazo

-Al paso de unos minutos, la visón comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Luego, miro extrañada por todos lados, encontrándose con Melissa, quién le sonrío.-

-¿Me-Melissa? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado?.-

\- Sshhhh, tranquila, todo esta bien. Bugs, Lucas y yo, te encontramos desmayada en la habitación de Wile, y entonces, no quisimos dejarte y te llevamos aquí.- Respondió Melissa

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Este es tu departamento?.- Pregunto curiosa Minerva

\- No, es de Bugs y Lola. Yo y Lucas estamos viviendo aquí por ahora, ya que digamos que hubo una destrucción completa en nuestra casa.- Respondió algo apenada Melissa

\- Lo siento por darte un mal recuerdo, no fue mi intención.-

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano, tendremos que volver ahí.- Dijo algo asustada Melissa

-Pero temen volver ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto con seriedad Minerva

\- Si cariño, veras, lo que lo causo fue algo... Paranormal.- Respondió Melissa

-Entiendo, de hecho, yo también tengo miedo de volver a mi casa.- Agrego Minerva con las orejas gachas.- Pero habrá que enfrentar esto, sea como sea.- dijo luego

-En eso te apoyo Mine, no podemos dejar esto así. Por eso yo y los chicos nos unimos a Bugs y a Lola.-

-Me alegra el hecho de que sean tan valientes y quieran luchar por toda la Warner. No muchos se atreverían a eso. Y sobre mi, pues, pueden contar conmigo en lo que sea.- Agrego con una leve sonrisa la visón

-Muchas gracias, pero por favor ahora descansa, estas aún un poco débil. iré a cocinarte algo, ya pronto llegarán todos y veremos quien se quedara a cuidar aquí de ti.- Respondió preocupada Melissa

\- Pero deben estar ocupados en investigar ¡Tampoco quiero ser una carga!.- Exclamó triste Minerva, agachando la cabeza...

\- Si, pero no te podemos dejar sola. Podría pasarte algo parecido a lo de Wile, ademas no eres ninguna carga...-

-Sobre eso, y-yo...-

* * *

- _Warner Bros. Studio, cafetería 14:15 PM.-_

 _-_ Bueno cariño, ya hemos preguntado a Sam, a Elmer, a la abuelita y a Claudio, y todos han dicho no haberse sentido raros últimamente...- Dijo pensativa Silvia, tomando un poco de su café y volviendo a mirar a su acompañante

-Si ellos aún están bien, significa que tal vez tenemos tiempo para detener esto. Aparte recuerda que Bugs y Lola nos han dicho de volver a mirar el DVD...- Agregó Silvestre, un poco asustado, pero obviamente fingiendo ante Silvia. pero como era de esperarse ella se dio cuenta

-¡Vaya! te vez asustado, mejor empecemos con explorar los pasillos y otros lugares, ya sabes, para que el ataque nos de mas tarde...- Dijo bromeando Silvia, mientras Silvestre se cruzaba de brazos algo molesto.

-No te han dicho alguna vez que eres algo molesta...- Respondió en un tono serio, mientras la gata amarilla lo miraba burlona

-Mejor agradece que esta vez invite yo al café... Sino me simpatizarías, no habría tenido esa clase de detalles.- Dijo ella, mientras le hacía a una camarera para pedir la cuenta

-¡Oye! Sabes que apenas me llega dinero al actuar junto con el canarito...- Dramatizo Silvestre haciendo reir a Silvia, pero luego agacho su rostro y orejas al recordar que Piolin aún seguía en el hospital

-Silvia se dio cuenta del cambio de su compañero. Tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente en señal de apoyo.-

-Hey, tranquilo, yo te entiendo. Todos lo estamos pasando mal.- Dijo Silvia con una voz suave, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Silvestre.

-Silvestre suspiro y miro a Silvia, pensando en lo bonita que se veía sonriendo. Después de unos minutos salieron de la cafetería y empezaron a explorar todos los pasillos. Todo parecía normal, excepto la oficina de Kate. Ayer había pasado algo en ese lugar tal como lo habían dicho Bugs y Lola, pero claro, la policía no creyó el hecho de que había un espíritu haciéndose pasar por Kate. Hasta están intentando encontrar un cadáver, ya que según ellos alguien había sido asesinado y ese enorme charco de sangre no podía haber aparecido de la nada. Pero no tiene sentido culpar a alguien de asesinato si ni al cadáver han encontrado. Al pensar en todos esos sucesos, ambos gatos se detuvieron para aclarar todo según cada uno.-

\- Ahora que lo pienso, nadie de nosotros a muerto, pero si han habido victimas. Los únicos que se encuentran en el hospital son hasta ahora Wile y Piolin, tal vez si visitamos a uno de ellos, podremos descubrir algo.- Dijo Silvestre pensativo

\- Buena idea, pero Wile aún no responde, deberíamos ir a visitar a Piolin primero.- Respondió Silvia algo triste

-Si le marcas por teléfono a Aooga tal vez podríamos vernos con ella.-

-No es mala idea, Silv...-

* * *

 _-Pizza Arriba, 15:00-_

-Bugs y Lola se encontraban en el famoso local del ratón más rápido del mundo. Speedy los miraba preocupado, ya que últimamente la pareja había estado un tanto rara (incluyendo a Lucas y Melissa, Silvestre y Silvia y Pepe y Penelope). Claro, se había enterado de los sucesos como todo el estudio, pero nunca se a sentido algo extraño o incluso acosado por una fuerza maligna y con sed de una venganza sin sentido alguno. Speedy no aguanto mas la curiosidad por preguntar el porque del comportamiento tan extraño y casi no presente en ellos.-

-Oiga Señor Bugs, nunca los he visto tan extraños ni a usted ni a su novia ¿Les sucede algo? No se preocupe, que en mi puede confiar.- Dijo Speedy con una sonrisa de apoyo a Bugs y Lola

-No pasa nada Speedy, solo estamos muy pensativos.- Respondió Bugs, sonriendo para despreocupar a su amigo. Lola también sonrío para ayudar a Bugs

-¡¿Seguros?! ¿No será por todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente? Digo ¡Caramba! Es mas que obvio que hay algo paranormal en todo esto... ¡Y que la policía se canse buscando cadáveres y culpables,por Dios!, pues si no tienen una prueba, pa' que buscar un culpable después.-

-¡Eso mismo pensamos nosotros!.- Dijeron en dúo, Bugs y Lola

-¿Pero no sera que alguien de nosotros haya hecho algo? Las sospechas a veces cuentan si se trata de nosotros.- Agrego Lola pensativa

-Eso no sabría decírtelo, yo sinceramente le tengo respeto a todas las cosas del mas allá... Seremos los Looney Tunes, pero ni modo, tampoco somos tan locos como para perjudicarnos entre nosotros. Si es necesario, somos capaces de apoyarnos mutuamente.- Respondió Speedy con un semblante serio

\- En eso tienes razón, ni Sam haría algo así... Y conociendo su carácter se podría dudar.- Dijo Lola soltando una leve risita divertida

-Ñheee, pero Sam es Sam, no creo que llegue tan lejos tampoco.- opino Bugs con una leve sonrisa

-Tu lo has dicho, Sam es Sam XD.- Dijo Lola riendo

-Bueno, creo que ya están mas tranquilos, ya los dejó para que puedan hablar... ¡Buena suerte!.- Se despidió Speedy, para en 1 segundo desaparecer

-Lola había escrito en su mini libreta alguna de las palabras que había dicho Speedy, para saber lo que opina el del asunto. Junto con la abuelita, Elmer y Claudio, el también creía que la causa era paranormal. Bugs estaba con su celular en mano escribiéndose por Wattsapp con Lucas.-

 _Bugs: ¿Has encontrado pistas, Doc?_

 _Lucas: No orejudo, solo he hablado con Sam de lo que opina, y el me dijo que dejáramos de preguntar, ya que ya le han hablado Silvestre y Silvia y Pepe y Penelope... ¡Misterio total! Ah, y he hablado con Kate, luego te cuento_

 _Bugs: Ok ¿Y Melissa?_

 _Lucas: Esta en casa cuidando de Minerva, después de lo que ocurrió mejor no dejarnos solos en ningún momento_

 _Bugs: ¡Verdad!... Ok, ya has hecho demasiado Lucas, mejor ve a casa a ver que tal con las chicas._

 _Lucas: ¡Wow, me sorprende lo que has dicho! Bueno ya iré... Conejo NO tan despreciable_

 _Bugs: Jajajaja, ok y gracias, supongo._

-Bugs, sonriendo, dejo aparte su celular y dirigió su mirada hacia Lola. Para luego pedir la cuenta, despedirse de Speedy (otra vez XD) e irse del local hasta el estacionamiento y subirse al auto.-

-¿Y que ha dicho Lucas?.- Pregunto curiosa Lola, de vez en cuando mirando hacia la ventanilla

-Dijo que ha hablado con Kate, y que ahora ira a casa a ver a Melissa y a Minerva.- Respondió Bugs, esta vez sin parecer preocupado o asustado y recuperando su característica normal

-Ya veo... ¿Te ha dicho algo mas?.-

-Aparte de una clara evidencia del carácter de Sam, nop, no me ha dicho nada.- Dijo en tono divertido Bugs haciendo reír a Lola

* * *

 _Hospital- 17:30 PM_

-Aooga estaba algo deprimida viendo a Piolin aún sin responder,mientras esperaba a Silvestre y Silvia. Se prometió a si misma de no llorar, de no sentirse vulnerable y de ser fuerte. Tocaron a la puerta, ella, dando un suspiro fue a atender, encontrándose con los dos gatos.-

-Hola chicos, pasen, los estaba esperando.- Dijo en un tono serio la canaria de plumaje rosa, mientras los asentían y la seguían hasta la camilla de Piolin.

-Al verlo, Silvestre, pensó en todos los momentos que había vivido con el, muchos con una notable rivalidad, y otros, por fin comprendiéndose el uno al otro. No lo podía negar, en el fondo sentía aprecio por el y lo quería. Después de todo, había pasado casi toda la vida con el ¿no?... Poco a poco, las manos le empezaron a temblar, no por miedo sino por rabia, rabia por saber que algo, y bien lo dijo, ¡Algo, se atrevió a lastimarlo! Aprovechando que en el fondo era un ser vulnerable que necesitaba protección... El podría ser inteligente y astuto, pero tampoco se debía de pasar con el...-

- _Me vengaré por esto...-_ Pensó Silvestre, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Piolin. Sin embargo, lentamente, el canario empezó a abrir los ojos, mirando muy confuso a su alrededor, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Silvestre, los ojos azul intenso de Aooga y los celestes de Silvia.-

-¿L-lindo, gatito?.- Dijo con una voz algo débil, mirando a Silvestre

-Si, soy yo.- Respondió el, sonriendo levemente

-¡Piolin!.- Exclamó emocionada Aooga, abrazando fuertemente a Piolin, mientras el le correspondía, algo sonrojado.

-Hola Aooga, te extrañe mucho ¿Que me ha pasado? Yo lo único que recuerdo es haber estado leyendo un libro en la cocina de la cafetería, mientras tu y Silvia lavaban los platos...- Agrego el con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Leyendo un libro? Ya veo cariño ¿Recuerdas otra cosa que te haya pasado después?.- Pregunto Silvia algo preocupada y pensativa, mientras Silvestre la miraba extrañado.

-Si recuerdo algo más...Que empece a escuchar unos ruidos extraños y unas sombras muy aterradoras me empezaron a atacar. Las paginas del libro que se me había caído al suelo, empezaron a arrancarse y bruscamente, me hacían leves cortadas en mis brazos, luego una de las sombras me miró, susurro una palabra que no entendí, e hizo que me desmayara con un aplauso.- Respondió traumado y triste, Piolin.

-Entonces, no te desmayaste por un golpe, sino por un hecho paranormal.- Dijo asustado Silvestre, mientras el de plumaje amarillo asentía.

* * *

 _-Departamento de Bugs y Lola, 17:55-_

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que te paso?- Pregunto Melissa, poniendo su mano sobre la de Minerva.

-Así es. ¡De verdad lo siento! Yo nunca creí que los llegara a perjudicar. Y ahora por culpa mía, Wile esta en el hospital.- Dijo Minerva, con la cabeza y orejas gachas, abrazando a Melissa

-Cariño, no digas eso. Tu solo lo hiciste por protegernos a nosotros y Wile. Y dime ¿Aún tienes la nota de amenaza?.- Agrego al final, pensando que esto les podría servir de gran ayuda.

-Si, aún la tengo...- Respondió Minerva, sacando de su bolso una hoja de papel, y entregándosela a su amiga

-Ok, muchas gracias. ahora tenemos otra evidencia de que esto es un caso paranormal...-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos, de verdad me quiero disculpar por ser muy lenta en actualizar y espero que eso no sea una molestia tan grande...**

 **Piolin se ha despertado por fin, y pudo darles** **información a nuestra querida pareja (Sip, Silvestre y Silvia, hablo de ustedes :3)... Aparte, se ve que Silvestre se preocupa por el, Awwwww**

 **También hubo una aparición de Speedy Gonzales (Ayyyy, el me encanta!)**

 **Al parecer, en este capitulo no vimos en ningún momento a Pepe y a Penelope ¿A Donde se habrán metido? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? Descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos...**

 **Bye...**


	5. Capitulo 5

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 5: Investigación a base de dudas

* * *

Bugs había llegado junto con Lola al departamento. Melissa atendió a la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa a la pareja. Bugs y Lola pasaron adentro, algo serios, Minerva miraba a la pareja con preocupación y luego volvía a mirar a Melissa, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero obviamente, sin encontrar ninguna.

-¿Alguna novedad, Bugs?.- Pregunto Melissa rompiendo el silencio incomodo recién formado, y tomándole la mano a la visón, para calmar su preocupación.

-Si seguimos preguntando a nuestros compañeros, lo mas probable es que vuelva a haber otra victima mas tarde... Ya hay mas que suficientes pruebas de que los hechos son paranormales.- Dijo Bugs sonando lo menos preocupado posible, eso si perdiendo su tono característico y volviéndose mas serio.

\- Osea, lo mejor es empezar a enfrentar estas auras oscuras y/o demonios, viendo los cortometrajes y pasando por los lugares que ustedes utilizaron para las grabaciones ¿cierto?.- Dijo Minerva, entregándole la nota de amenaza (Por si acaso, es la del capitulo 3), mientras Bugs se la recibía sonriendo levemente.

-Así es Mine... A propósito ¿Te sientes mejor?.- Pregunto algo preocupado al final, abriendo la nota para luego leerla, mientras Minerva asentía sonriendo.

Pasaron unos segundos, después de que Bugs leyera la nota, miro pensativo a Minerva, a su novia, y a Melissa, y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la visón. Minerva estaba entre dudosa y pensativa también. Estaba por abrir su boca para decir algo y quitar la tensión del ambiente, pero se detuvo al ver que el conejo necesitaba decir algo más importante.

-Así que, te llegó una nota amenazándote con matarnos a nosotros si seguías hablándole a Kate...-

-Si. Se que me equivoque, de verdad lo lamento, y-yo solo...-Bugs la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, tu solo quisiste protegernos, y fue muy valiente de tu parte que te hayas arriesgado solo por nosotros. Tienes mis respetos Minerva, considérate parte de la familia Looney tunes ... Y también tienes nuestro permiso para andar con Wile jejeje.- Dijo Bugs, con una leve risa al final, provocandole un leve sonrojo a Minerva.

La visón sonrió agradecida. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir como Lola y Melissa se le lanzaban encima para abrazarla... Era el inicio de una amistad.

* * *

- _Café au Lait American (CarrotBlanca) 3 horas antes, 15:00 PM.- (Advertencia: Aquí viene la parte fuerte, no apta para personas sensibles, es bastante sangrienta. Si te incomodan demasiado las escenas muy descriptivas, no es necesario leer esta parte de la historia, no te perderás de mucho.)_

Desde la última vez que Penélope había visitado aquel ''Bar'', que en lugar de darle nostalgia, le dio un trauma, no recordaba que el ambiente fuera tan oscuro y siniestro, que con solo estar afuera del local, daba miedo. Pepe trago duró y agarro fuertemente de la mano a Penélope, ella miraba algo aterrada el cartel del local. Las luces de las letras se apagaban, y se encendían, se apagaban y se encendían sin parar de una manera muy terrorífica, la construcción estaba levemente destruida y las ventanas estaban llenas de tela de araña y polvo. Ella miro por última vez a su acompañante, perdiéndose en esos intensos ojos verde jade, y luego soltó un ''Entremos'' que fue apenas audible para el. Pepe, aún algo inseguro y asustado, asintió, empujando una parte de la puerta, y Penélope, la otra.

El lugar estaba, muy pero muy oscuro, que ni la luz del sol de afuera lograba arreglar aquella situación. Por suerte, Pepe traía junto con el una linterna y la encendió para iluminar el ambiente. Sin embargo, quedaron con los ojos abiertos con lo que tenían enfrente de ellos. Las sillas y las mesas estaban destruidas y esparcidas por todo el local y de lejos se podía ver como la barra del bar estaba en pésimo estado. Pero eso no fue lo peor, a partir de sus pies hasta la barra, todo estaba repleto de cadáveres ( En su mayoría de agentes policiales), y esta vez, ninguno era una imaginación o visión, eran completamente reales. Penélope no tenía ganas de seguir caminando, pero lo tenía que hacer, por el bien de su pandilla, por el bien de sus amigos y por su propio bien. Tenía que seguir avanzando. Pepe solo la seguía, mirando cada detalle de los cadáveres en el suelo. Había uno que no se le podía distinguir muy bien su cuerpo,ya que fue violentamente aplastado por una mesa, y solo se le podían ver los brazos y las piernas, acompañado de muchísima sangre. Otro en cambio, que era el de una mujer, tenía una de las patas de una silla enterrada en su pecho, y varios vidrios de una botella de vino incrustados por todo el cuerpo. Habían dos oficiales, que con unos cuchillos sacados de la cocina estaban pegados a la pared. Para sujetarlos, los cuchillos estaban enterrados en las palmas de las manos y en los pies y piernas. Los demás estaban todos en el suelo, algunos en peor estado que otros. Solo algo estaba claro... Hubo una masacre , era totalmente imposible que eso hubiera sido un accidente.

Penélope sacó su celular y empezó a sacarle fotos a todos los cuerpos que encontraba. Pepe, en cambio, continuaba avanzando hacia la cocina del local y echándole una que otra mirada a su compañera, procurando que nada le pasara. La cocina solo estaba algo desordenada y con algunos platos rotos esparcidos por ahí. Siguió avanzando hasta una puerta, que se suponía que fuera el baño, y la abrió lentamente. Pero sus rezos por no encontrarse nada ahí adentro fueron en vano. Ante sus ojos estaba el último cadáver. Era un oficial de la estación de policías de California, de apariencia bastante joven y novata. Su uniforme estaba muy destruido (Apenas se le notaba el escudo de policía), sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados y sus labios mostraban un semblante serio y pacífico, como si hubiese podido enfrentar el hecho de morir tan pronto. Pepe miró con lastima el cuerpo del joven. Aunque su muerte no parecía tan terrible como el de los demás, Pepe solo pensaba que era un chico bastante joven y que aún tenía una vida por delante.

Penélope, por su parte, se dirigió en donde estaba Pepe. Ya había sacado bastantes fotos a los cadáveres y preparo su celular para llamar a la policía y demás gente de la Warner.

-Llamaré a la policía para que venga a investigar. Y luego nos volveremos a juntar con los demás.- Dijo Penélope, sacando su celular y marcando al numero. Pepe miraba a todos lados algo pensativo e iluminaba con su linterna cada rincón del lugar.

* * *

 _-Volviendo al presente, departamento de Bugs y Lola, 18:10 PM.-_

Pasaron 10 minutos y tocaron a la puerta. Lola fue a atender, encontrándose con Lucas, quién le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa...

-Con que ibas a llegar primero ¿No?- Dijo Lola con los brazos cruzados e indignada

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja de quejarte, coneja! Ya suficiente tuve con el bigotudo.- Respondió Lucas con una mueca de disgusto al mencionar a Sam.

-Y eso que decían que los pelirrojos eran los más ''simpáticos'' (Sarcasmo) ¿Cierto Doc?.- Agrego divertido Bugs, mientras Lucas asentía dándole la razón ¡Por primera vez en la vida! y Lola le miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, las pelirrojas son de las mas bonitas.- Dijo Lucas, dando un suspiro, mientras Melissa le fulminaba con la mirada...

-¿Perdón? ¿Como que la pelirrojas son de las mas bonitas?.- Agrego Melissa con los brazos cruzados

-Quise decir que las rubias son de las más bonitas.- Volvió a decir nervioso Lucas, mientras Lola y Minerva soltaban unas risas y Bugs mordía una zanahoria, disfrutando del ''espectáculo''

De repente,su celular comenzó a sonar. El conejo, dando un suspiro, contesto a la llamada. Era Kate.

 **-¿Hola?-**

 **-Bugs, estoy aquí en mi oficina con Pepe y Penélope. Me pidieron que te llamara para una investigación... Por favor ven con tu equipo y no tardes.-**

 **-¡Oh, genial! Nos olvidamos de esos dos, por fin aparecieron. Ya iremos en camino.-**

Bugs colgó y dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se organizaron como pudieron y salieron del departamento, para ir a sus autos. El de Bugs no era muy grande, así que tuvieron que dividirse entre el de Lucas también. Bugs y Lola se irían juntos y Lucas, Melissa y Minerva se irían en el otro.

Al llegar ambos coches al establecimiento, Bugs y Lola bajaron de el con un aire nervioso, al paso le siguieron Lucas, Melissa y Minerva. Saludaron al guardia de seguridad, el cual estaba sorprendido de no ver a Lucas tan egocéntrico como siempre, y luego entraron a la Warner , encontrándose con varios de sus compañeros caminado por todos los pasillos, algunos más nerviosos e inquietos y otros más relajados, pero sin ninguna pista que indicará humor y locura.

Pronto, llegaron a la oficina de Kate, se escucho un audible ''Adelante'' y el equipo prosiguió a entrar. El lugar estaba muy ordenado y limpio, ya no había ninguna huella de destrucción y temor ahí adentro. Bugs fijó su mirada hacia la rubia quien le miró con una semi-sonrisa, tomándole la mano a su esposo, DJ Drake, quién miraba al conejo con un rostro sin expresión alguna, y no porqué no se agradaban, simplemente la seriedad le había invadido el alma.

Pepe y Penélope, quienes estaban a un lado de la pareja, miraron por un segundo a sus amigos. La gata tenía sus ojos algo rojos y con notables signos de que había llorado. Pepe tenía la cabeza agachada, con un semblante serio y de vez en cuando tratando de evitar la mirada de los demás.

Una vez acabado el silencio... Lola se atrevió a hablar.

-Kate, Pepe, Penélope... Dj- Los nombró a cada uno, suspirando para poder expresarse mejor, mientras lo nombrados le miraban, esperando a que volviera a articular alguna palabra o frase. Lola tomó aire otra vez, para ya sentirse segura por lo menos al 80% .

-Ha pasado algo ¿Verdad?.- Soltó por fin, con los ojos agua marina apunto de estallar en lagrimas y con la voz quebrada. Kate, al ver mal a la coneja, dudó por decirle la verdad. Volteó su cabeza hacia DJ, esperando una ayuda, pero el solo le hizo una seña para que le dijera la verdad a Lola. Sin mas rodeos, Kate volvió a mirar a la coneja, diciendo con una voz poco audible un ''Si''.

Lola, tapándose la boca con su mano, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Bugs, quién pasó su brazo por su espalda y la acercó hacia el de manera protectora.

-Minerva, Melissa, ustedes acompañen por los pasillos a Lola para distraerla un rato. Bugs, Lucas, ya les diremos que pasa.- Las chicas asintieron y abrazaron por el hombro a su amiga para llevarla probablemente a la cafetería. Mientras Bugs y Lucas se acercaron mas al escritorio en donde estaba sentada Kate. Luego le siguieron Pepe y Penélope.

-Adelante, por favor dinos que ocurrió.- Agrego nervioso Lucas, mirando a Penélope.

-Chicos, no se que decir... Cuando yo y Pepe fuimos al ''Café au Lait American'' encontramos...- Se cortó en esa parte mirando apenada e incomoda al piso...

-Cadáveres, Bon amie, cadáveres de policías.- Agrego Pepe, tomándole la mano a su compañera para tranquilizarla

-U-una ¿Masacre?.- Articulo Bugs con incomodidad y nerviosismo, acompañado de un muy notable tic en el ojo, dando a entender mejor lo que sentía.

-Así es Bugs, la policía ya esta investigando y recogerán los cuerpos.- Dijo Kate suspirando con seriedad, para luego volver a decir algo

-Penélope, por favor, mañana tráeme en un pendrive las fotos de los cuerpos, DJ y su padre (Damian Drake) se encargaran de llevarlo al departamento policial.-

-Claro, lo traeré sin falta mañana.- Respondió Penélope con seguridad, Kate le devolvió una sonrisa

-Chicos, ahora me acompañaran al ya nombrado departamento. El jefe de policía les hará algunas preguntas.- Dijo DJ con una semi-sonrisa. La ''Pandilla'' le miró con sorpresa, dado que por fin soltó algo.

-Como tu digas amigo...- Respondió Bugs, dedicándole una mirada preocupada a Penélope y a Pepe, quienes solo accedieron a seguir a DJ. Ni Lucas se atrevió a estar en contra, al parecer, se preparó muy bien para superar obstáculos con sorprendente seriedad

Al ya estar cerrada de golpe la puerta, Kate dio un largo suspiro, tomando y hojeando un cuaderno, tratando de enfocar su mente en otra cosa.

* * *

 _Departamento policial de California, 19:15 PM_

El camino por todas las rejas fue más silencioso que nunca, la mayoría de los presos observaban a las super estrellas extrañados, pero en silencio y con un semblante serio. Otros en cambio miraban con una cara de burla o lastima a Lucas. Bugs, notando la situación, miro preocupado a su compañero, pero al parecer, a Lucas no parecía afectarle en nada y solo seguía caminando.

Sin embargo, DJ se detuvo en una de las rejas. Dentro de ella se encontraba el ahora ''Ex-presidente'' de ACME, quién miró a Bugs y a Lucas con una sonrisa burlona. Pero el dúo estaba muy sorprendido, habían pasado 13 años desde que le asignaron los 15 años en la cárcel. Se veía que le habían caído los años encima. El hombre parecía tener unos 50 o 55 años, más o menos.

Bugs acercó su cara a la oreja de DJ y le susurro.- Emmm amigo, no es que su ''compañía'' me desagrade pero... ¿Que rayos tenemos que hacer con el?.- DJ no le dijo nada y dirigió su mirada a su anterior enemigo de hace 13 años atrás y le dijo...

-Supongo que ya estas listo para darles información sobre lo ocurrido ¿Cierto? Recuerda que eres un testigo.- lo miró con una semi-sonrisa, para después agregar, al verlo aterrado.- Tranquilo, nadie te esta culpando de asesinato...- Los cuatro Looney's soltaron unas leves risas.

-Cuando quiera me da la orden, señor Drake.- Dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de una linda joven de no mas de 24 años. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado con un poco de delineador y con brillo labial transparente. Era de baja estatura, pero bastante delgada.

Bugs y Lucas la empezaron a escanear con la mirada de arriba a abajo y con la lengua afuera, Pepe solo la miraba con cierta admiración pero sin hacer tanto escándalo y Penélope se cruzó de brazos murmurando cosas como ''Par de babosos''.

-Pues ahora Soraya, dile al jefe que ya podemos conversar.- Respondió DJ, dándole la indicación a los chicos de calmarse. Bugs y Lucas detuvieron su escándalo, mirando nerviosos a Penélope, quién se giró aún de brazos cruzados, esquivando sus miradas.

Soraya obedeció a la orden y abrió la puerta al pelirrojo, procurando de que el no escapara, pero al parecer, no tenía esos planes dentro de su tal vez aún loca cabeza.

El equipo entró a la oficina del jefe, quién los miró con una cálida sonrisa, ofreciéndoles asiento a ellos y a DJ y dándole la orden a Soraya para retirarse.

-Drake, chicos, es un placer teneros aquí...- Dijo el hombre mirando a los presentes.- Agradezco que hayan venido hasta acá. Díganme ¿Son todos ustedes los que investigan los hechos?.- Pregunto después, centrando su mirada especialmente hacia Bugs.

-La verdad no señor, ah faltado Lola Bunny, Minerva Mink, Melissa Duck, Silvia Pussycat y Silvestre.- Respondió Bugs

-Entiendo, supongo que Penélope y Pepe les han contado sobre el descubrimiento de una reciente masacre en el ''Café au Lait american'' ¿Verdad?.- Volvió a interrogar a Bugs, con cierto aire misterioso.

-Así es.- Volvió a agregar Bugs

-Bueno, el señor ''ACME'' me ha comentado de que el ha escuchado algo y sabe mas o menos porque ocurrió aquel hecho...- Dijo tomando aire para después volver a hablar.

-Caballero, tiene usted la palabra.- El pelirrojo, algo dudoso, empezó a relatar.

* * *

 _Flash back:_

 _Yo estaba como todos los días, esperando a que llamaran a todos los presos para almorzar. Pero escuche una conversación que me llamó mucho la atención._

 _\- ¿Supiste lo que esta ocurriendo con los Looney Tunes?- Comentó un oficial de unos 40 años de edad más o menos, a uno de sus compañeros._

 _-Claro... Es impresionante ¿No crees?.- Contestó el otro_

 _Los dos oficiales se quedaron charlando sobre el asunto por un largo rato. Hasta que decidieron arriesgar su vida para ayudar a resolver el caso a ustedes y a la Warner. Y porque no decirlo, eran bastante inteligentes. Tuvieron que pensar que, resolviendo el caso, podrían obtener una gran recompensa por parte de la W_ _arner Bros._

 _Dijeron algo de reunirse con otros compañeros, unos 20 para especificar. Pero no querían que el jefe se enterara, así que quedaron en reunirse todos en el ''Café au lait'', y si era posible, tenían que venir armados._

 _Paso un día desde aquel suceso y no volví a saber de aquellos oficiales. Eh tratado de avisarle a Soraya o a algún otro policía, pero no pensaban escucharme._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

\- Si Acme no tuvo nada que ver ¿Quíen habrá sido el causante de la masacre?.- Se pregunto a si mismo Bugs, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-¡Bromeas! ¿Verdad? Ningún ser humano puede acabar con la vida de unas 20 o 40 personas de esa manera, y mucho menos en minutos.- Respondió Penélope, alzando la voz, pero luego se calmo para no alterar a los demás.

-Lo sé Penélope, pero no podemos seguir dejando que la cosa fluya. Lo que menos necesitábamos es que llegara a un asesinato.- Agrego Bugs levantándose de su asiento para quedar cara a cara con su amiga.

-Pero ya ocurrió, y si no convencemos a las autoridades de que el caso es paranormal, seguirán ocurriendo cosas a nuestras espaldas.- Finalizó Penélope, llevando su mano en forma de puño hacia su pecho.

Acto seguido de la discusión, ''Acme'' y el jefe de policía se intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y asombro. Luego, volvieron a ver a Bugs, quién ya se había calmado un poco más.

\- Disculpe la interrupción pero ¿Acaso ah dicho, un caso paranormal?.- Pregunto inseguro el hombre.

\- Con todo respeto señor pero... ¿No le parece obvio? Como bien ah dicho mi compañera, es inhumano lo que ocurrió, aparte, no hubo ningún cadáver encontrado en la primera evidencia (El cassette ensangrentado) y Wile E Coyote fue el que recibió el impacto de la lluvia de cristales del espejo del baño de damas. Ahora mismo el se encuentra en el hospital sin dar aún una respuesta. Y si no hubiera sido por el, ahora mismo sería Minerva la desafortunada.- Respondió Lucas con notable seriedad y madurez en sus palabra.

DJ miró sorprendido al pato por su razonable argumento. Bugs poso su mano en el hombro de Lucas, en señal de apoyo, Pepe y Penélope se unieron al dúo con la misma intención.

-Al parecer ustedes no piensan en rendirse. Bueno, el pato tiene razón, hay ya varias evidencias que dan a entender que hay fuerzas malignas interrumpiendo vuestro camino. Dado a su sinceridad y responsabilidad, le dejó a usted y a su equipo el deber de derrotar a este estorbo. Sin embargo, cuenta con la ayuda del departamento de policías en caso de emergencia.- El jefe le dio su mano a Bugs en señal de apoyo, quién complacido, asintió con su cabeza para agradecer.

* * *

Dj se despidió de Bugs y los chicos, ya que tenía que arreglar otros asuntos. Cerca del auto del conejo, se encontraban Minerva, Melissa y Lola esperando algo distraídas. Al verse, se saludaron. Lola y Melissa abrazaron a Penélope, Minerva la saludo tímidamente. Penélope se acerco al oído de Melissa y le susurro...

\- Oye Mel, odio decirlo pero...Lucas y Bugs son unos babosos.- Melissa le miró extrañada y luego giró a ver a su novio, quién solo sonrió algo nervioso y trato de disimular. Bugs fulmino por un momento a Penélope y luego volteo a ver a Lola, quién se encontraba con los brazos cruzados como toda novia celosa.

-¿Me puedes explicar a que se refiere Penélope?.- Preguntó Lola mirando atentamente a su novio. Melissa, siguiéndole la corriente a Lola, se acercó a ella mirando de la misma manera a Lucas.

Bugs y Lucas empezaron a retroceder unos pasos atrás, mirándose el uno al otro, obviamente queriendo decirse ''Escapémonos de estas locas yanderes'' XD.

-Emm... Lamento interrumpir Lola, pero creo que es mejor irnos. Ademas ¿En donde están Silvestre y Silvia?.- Dijo Pepe, sacando la tensión y haciendo que Penélope dejara de reír como maniática, para que el conejo y el pato se tranquilizaran.

\- ¡Pepe eres un genio! Ya me había olvidado de esos dos.- Exclamó Lola como si alguien hubiera descubierto América.

-¿Alguien tiene su número?.- Preguntó Bugs

\- Pues ya que, yo llamare a la rubia...- Respondió Lucas con su tono de voz característico, tomando su celular pero deteniendo su acción al ver a su novia con los brazos cruzado mirándolo fijamente, otra vez...

-Ejem... Hay mas rubias presentes aquí para tu información.- Dijo Lola, quién estaba al lado de Melissa y de Minerva, que para mala suerte del pato, también se había unido al ''Grupo de yanderes'', sin ni si quiera sentirse celosa por el supuesto hecho ocurrido en el departamento policial.

Después de un par de discusiones, una Penélope riéndose a carcajadas por lo que debía de pasar el dúo y un confundido Pepe tratando de que parara el enredo formado, Lucas se dispuso por fin a llamar a Silvia. Al cabo de los 20 segundos, la chica contestó...

 **-¿Hola?.- Preguntó con un tono algo nervioso**

 **-Hasta que por fin se sabe algo de ti y de Silvestre... ¡¿En donde demonios están?! Yo y Bugs estamos aquí con las locas de la Mine, de Lola y de Melissa, con Penélope que cobro su ''venganza'' y con Pepe, que esta feliz de la vida...- Silvia se quedó confusa ante la declaración del pato, pero decidió darle una respuesta para evitar mas cosas. No podía creer el hecho de que el tuviera un temperamento incluso mas alto que Silvestre**

 **-Ya tranquilízate Lucas, estamos en la entrada del hospital, nos juntaremos aquí, les queremos informar sobre... algo...- Ante la respuesta, Lucas miró al resto de su equipo, dándoles un guiño para que se prepararan para después partir y encontrarse juntos todos otra vez.**

 **-Esta bien... los veremos allá...- Sin obtener ninguna respuesta mas de Silvia, Lucas cortó la llamada.**

* * *

 _-Entrada del hospital_ _ **,** 20:10 PM.-_

El dúo se encontraba esperando a sus amigos, sin articular ninguna palabra y de vez en cuando mirándose el uno al otro. Silvia se sentó en una banca, agachando su cabeza, dando a entender de que estaba algo deprimida. Movía levemente un pie de arriba a abajo y acariciaba sus manos algo angustiada. Silvestre dejo de dudar y le tomo suavemente del brazo haciendo que ella girara a verlo, quedando cara a cara.

-Eres fuerte, no te dejes derrumbar tan fácilmente por un cumulo de energía negativa y maligna. Si tu te debilitas, los demás también lo harán... Se que podemos lograrlo todos juntos... Por la pandilla y por la Warner .- Dijo mirándola a sus intensos ojos color celeste, con el tono mas comprensible posible

- _Debemos_...- Pronunció ella dando un suspiro

\- Y lo haremos...- Volvió a completar el, esta vez, acercándose mas a su rostro y rozando levemente con su nariz, provocando un leve sonrojo en la de pelaje amarillo.

Debido a la cercanía, Silvia lograba sentir la respiración de su acompañante, provocandole una cálida sensación en su rostro, que de alguna manera, le producía la enorme necesidad de acercarse mas a el... casi al punto de rozar sus labios. Pero muy en el fondo dudaba de realizar aquella ''Locura'', según ella. Si sus sentimientos hacia el gato de pelaje blanco y negro no eran correspondidos, le tocaría sufrir una mayor a la situación ya planteada. Pero ¿y si las cosas no eran como ella pensaba? ¿Acaso podría tener una sola oportunidad con el?... Sin embargo, sus dudas y pensamientos habían sido detenidos al sentir algo suave y mas cálido aún que antes, sobre sus labios.

Silvestre, de alguna manera u otra había tomado la iniciativa, apegándose mas a su cuerpo, para tener mayor contacto con los dulces labios de la rubia. Ella, aún con los ojos abiertos por el shock, decidió echarse un poco mas para atrás (Hasta donde la diminuta banca le permitía), para que Silvestre pudiera besarle mas fácilmente. Una vez ya cumplido su objetivo, le abrazo por el cuello, cerrando levemente sus ojos y correspondiendo.

Unos segundos después, por la falta de airé y el hecho de estar en un lugar público y repleto de gente, se separaron rápidamente. Silvestre, quién ya estaba de pie, le tendió la mano a Silvia, la cual ella acepto encantada...

Aunque sus rostros dibujaban una sonrisa, no se atrevían a intercambiarse alguna palabra, por lo cual optaron a esperar a sus compañeros en completo silencio.

* * *

 **Y ya... Capitulo 5 listo (¡Por fin! Ya era hora Rebe, no puedo creer que los hicieras esperar tanto... Debería darte vergüenza...)**

 **Lo se... No tengo excusa alguna! T-T (A excepción de la escuela, la falta de inspiración y demás cosas... :'()**

 **Bueno, al parecer, este cap ha sido mas largo que de lo esperado... Digo... ¡4000 palabras! de las 1000 o 2000 que suelo alcanzar... vaya que ha sido demasiado, pero debo de admitir que es un logro...**

 **Por ahora ha habido un poco de todo, una escena gore algo explicita (De cadáveres, para ser especifica), y una escena muy romántica y apasionada para las fangirls (O fanboys) que les guste shippear... Con mi pareja favorita, Silvestre x Silvia ;3**

 **Bueno, debo de darle las gracias a** **DonaldoC1997, quién con su comentario me ha dado inspiración para este capítulo... Antes de recibir tu review, no tenía tantas ideas...E incluso has nombrado varios personajes que no han aparecido, pero por ahora incluí al Presidente de ACME y a DJ Drake (A quién ya tenía planeado agregar antes como la pareja de Kate)... Y puede que en el próximo cap les toque a Porky y a Petunia...**

 **Espero que puedas traducir esto con el traductor... Saludos y muchísimas gracias por apoyar ;)...**

 **Y un saludo a Magenta Moon y a Andy (** zeallouzcollectioncat2432 **) y pues... A todos los que sigan esta historia :3**

 **Bye bye...**


	6. Capitulo 6

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 6: Almas torturadas, vidas destrozadas...Las cosas se empiezan a aclarar

* * *

- _Cafe au lait... 21:00 PM-_

 _Los cadáveres ya no estaban, pero la presencia causante de tal barbaridad no dejaba de rondar por todo lo que fue anteriormente un agradable y elegante local. Las mesas seguían esparcidas y en el suelo, el piso aún seguía manchado con aquel líquido carmesí perteneciente a la carne de un ser humano, las sillas todavía estaban bruscamente destruidas y un mutuo sentimiento de venganza y/o rencor se podía percibir incluso respira_ _ndo normalmente._

 _Los murmullos y leves risas provenientes principalmente de las voces de niños y jóvenes mujeres se lograban escuchar alrededor de todo el lugar._ _Sin embargo, se negaba completamente la necesidad del sentido de la vista._

 ** _-¡¿La h-han p-pasado BIEN?!... ¿O les ha dolido?...-_** _Se escuchaba una dulce voz acompañada de un toque siniestro, que detrás de la barra se podía contemplar a la dueña de aquella frase. Una bella gata antropomórfica de aspecto fantasmal, con el pelo castaño largo, peinado igual que el de la legendaria Samara Morgan, un largo vestido negro, de tela algo gastada, que le cubría incluso los pies. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve._

 _Poco a poco, todos los dueños de las risas y voces empezaron a dar la cara, cada uno con un aspecto mas terrorífico al anterior, pero eso si, todos con un mismo objetivo... Recibir ordenes de la bella, pero malvada gata fantasmal._

 _Los factores más curiosos fueron que los fantasmas pertenecientes a niños eran los que se sentaban en primera fila, teniendo así a su ''jefa'' a solo unos pasos de cerca. Los pequeños estaban todos sonrientes mirando hacia delante, sus rostros reflejaban inocencia, ingenuidad y pureza, pero sus intenciones estaban totalmente cargadas de odio, rencor, venganza, sufrimiento, muerte y sangre. Cada alma estaba podrida, tanto por dentro como por fuera._

 _- **Kon'nichiwa...-** La fantasma saludó con su dulce tono de voz, quitándose suavemente con la mano el mechón de pelo que tapaba su ojo, dejando a la vista sus asiáticos ojos color azul cristalino..._

 _ **-Kon'nichiwa, Amai Tsuki...-**_ _Respondieron todos, haciendo una reverencia y volviéndose a sentar a sus lugares. La de pelaje blanco sonrió satisfecha y ''tomo aíre'' para dar su discurso..._

* * *

\- Y bien... ¿Has pensado en algún lugar para investigar?.- Pregunto Lola, mientras seguía los pasos de Bugs, quién se dirigía a su departamento.

-Aún no, Lola. Puede que Lucas, Melissa y Minerva vuelvan a la casa, ya sabes, pasaron un par de días desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió...- Respondió el conejo, dejando salir un leve suspiro de sus labios.

-Pero... ¡Eso debe de ser peligroso, Bugs! Quién sabe, tal vez su casa ya este poseída o algo por el estilo...- Agregó Lola, frenando su paso y jalando suavemente la mano de su novio, para que este le prestará mayor atención...

-Si, tal vez... Pero Lucas es un tipo duro si es necesario, ya verás que se las arreglará... Además, no creo que el ''Gran Duck Dodgers'' se atreva a quedar mal frente a las chicas...- Volvió a articular Bugs, volviendo a parecer el de siempre.

Lola frunció el ceño al ver que su novio estaba (Al parecer) muy relajado y despreocupado.

-Como quieras... Pero que te conste que yo no seré la que limpie las sobras de ese plumífero.- Respondió Lola, para después adelantarse a Bugs.

El en cambio, soltó una leve risita y trató de seguirle el paso. Sus amigos habían prometido seguir con el misterio. Después de todo, Bugs y Lola merecían descansar. Pero aunque le costará admitirlo, Bugs estaba también muy angustiado y preocupado por ellos, de todas formas, estaban expuestos a todo peligro y mas aún a las 21:30 PM.

Los chicos se habían dividido. Lucas, Melissa y Minerva habían quedado en volver a visitar la casa del ya mencionado pato, ya que si ya había ocurrido un hecho paranormal, lo más probable era de que cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con algo... O alguien...

En cambio, Pepe y Penelope optaron por ir a visitar a Wile al hospital y tal vez hacerle recordar sobre algunos sucesos que el contemplo (Si es que despertaba), tal y como lo habían hecho Silvestre y Silvia con el pequeño canario de ojos azules.

y por último, Silvestre y Silvia irían a preguntar a otros integrantes del estudio, como a los revoltosos Warners, otros participantes de Animaniacs e incluso a los jóvenes Tiny Toons. Pero obviamente suavizándoles el tema para no involucrarlos demasiado, ya que, a pesar de ser sus apreciados y listos estudiantes, en el fondo seguían siendo unos adolescentes que necesitan protección.

* * *

\- _Casa de Lucas, 22:00 PM.-_

-¿Estas seguro de hacer esto? Piensa en que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas...- Dijo Melissa asustada, agarrándose del brazo de su novio, mientras la visón solo les seguía el paso.

-Tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo, pastelito, ademas, le prometimos al conejo de encontrar algo...- Respondió Lucas con dulzura, tratando de calmarla.

Al ya llegar a la entrada, Lucas empujó la puerta, la cual con tan solo el tacto de su mano, se derrumbo completamente. Los tres, algo sobresaltados por el golpe, procedieron a entrar, iluminando con la linterna los pasillos... ¡Y vaya que el lugar estaba hecho pedazos! Muebles tirados, sofás rasgados, y la televisión aún con el aviso de ''Sin señal'', lo cual les extraño mucho de que siguiera ahí, ya que había pasado un par de días desde que no entraban y la tele debería haber dejado de funcionar.

Sin previo aviso, el pato decidió sacar de la televisión el DVD del cortometraje que habían estado viendo antes de que ocurriera todo.

Minerva y Melissa retrocedieron unos pasos atrás por instinto femenino. Eran valientes, pero como cualquier chica tenían sus momentos. Mientras Lucas seguía analizando el DVD, Melissa decidió establecer conversación...

-¿Te parece si nosotras vamos arriba? Tal vez encontremos algo...-

- _O_ _alguien...-_ Dijo susurrándole Minerva, mientras se mordía la parte inferior de su labio.

Lucas las miró con duda, pero después de unos segundos, asintió, pero agregando algo antes de dejarlas ir.

-Pero si por alguna razón sucede algo, no duden en gritar...- Minerva, un tanto desinteresada, asintió, mientras que Melissa se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos rubias decidieron subir por las escaleras para poder vagar por el segundo piso. Primero habían pensado en dividirse, pero era más segura permanecer juntas, ademas, sería menos trabajo encontrarse después con el de plumas negras.

Arriba, aparte de un extenso pasillo, lo único que se hallaba era la habitación de la pareja y un segundo baño. Melissa propuso primero investigar en el baño y después en la habitación,ya que, como en toda película de terror o misterio, los baños siempre estarán con mas probabilidades de contener pistas.

Melissa estuvo apunto de abrir la destrozada puerta, pero un ruido interrumpió sus intenciones. Minerva, que estaba a su lado, apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia, buscando protección.

-¿De donde...?- Pronunció Minerva

-¿Habrá venido?...- Completo Melissa

- **¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!.-** Se escucho un grito de una voz femenina, proveniente de la habitación de la pareja.

Un tanto asustadas, Minerva y Melissa corrieron hasta ese lugar. Pero suspiraron aliviadas al ver quién era. Se trataba de Petunia, la novia de Porky, quién al parecer se había caído o resbalado por el mal estado del piso. Las dos rubias fueron a ayudar a levantar a la cerdita de pelo negro.

-Petunia, linda ¿Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto Melissa, un tanto angustiada

-Pe-pe-petunia ¿Estas bien?.- Cierto cerdito tartamudo se asomo a la puerta para ver que tal estaba su novia. La chica de pelo negro-azulado asintió algo adolorida, pero de todas maneras con una sonrisa. Lucas apareció al lado de Melissa, ya que también había escuchado el grito de Petunia.

-O mejor dicho ¿Que HACEN aquí?.- Agrego Lucas, resaltando el ''Hacen''.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?... Venimos a investigar en tu casa, ya que supuestamente, tu le habías contado a Porky el ''Suceso paranormal'' que ocurrió...- Respondió Petunia, mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima con sus manos

-Gordo, no debías porque hacer esto... *Suspira* Pero gracias.- Lucas apoyo su mano en el hombro de Porky.

-No lo puedo creer...- Dijo Petunia con los ojos iluminados

Minerva y Melissa la miraron extrañadas

-¡Lucas fue amable!.- Gritó con euforia, mientras Melissa se dio un facepalm y Minerva reía levemente

-No es necesario tanta euforia, linda...- Murmuro entre dientes el pato, mientras Petunia reía tímidamente. Estuvieron callados por unos segundos, hasta que la cerdita se atrevió a romper el hielo hablándole a la visón.

-Tu te me haces conocida ¿Acaso eres...?.-

-Minerva, Minerva Mink...- Contesto ella, extiendo la mano para saludarla, la cual Petunia recibió con gusto.

-Es de Animaniacs, _y también la ''novia'' de Wile._ \- Interrumpió Melissa, susurrando lo último con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ap-ap-apropósito... ¿Como e-e-estará e-el?.- Se preguntó Porky, mientras Minerva agachaba la cabeza un tanto desanimada.

* * *

\- Hospital, 23:00 PM.-

Pepe y Penelope se encontraban en la habitación de Wile, quién aún mantenía una actitud serena y tranquila, dolía verlo así. Poco a poco, el coyote abrió los ojos, topándose con la pareja. El trato de articular una palabra, pero no lo lograba, algo le impedía eso. Y solo pudo pronunciar una cosa, un nombre, un hermoso nombre, uno que el amaba demasiado...

-M-minerva...- Ambos se quedaron extrañados y se miraban entre ellos.

-Minerva...- Volvió a decir, con la voz un tanto débil. (Por si acaso, la voz de Wile es la misma de la de Wabbit, mientras que el diseño es el original)

-Es lo único que puede decir...- Dijo Penelope, mientras Pepe buscaba una solución

-Habrá que llamar a Monsieur Duck...- Respondió Pepe mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba al pato

- _Hola-_

- _Monsieur Duck, necesitamos su ayuda...-_

- _Ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas así francesillo... Y bien ¿Que sucede?..-_

 _-Necesitamos a Mademoiselle Minerva...-_

 _-¿Minerva? ¿Por que ella?.-_

 _-Solo tráigala por favor...-_

 _-Esta bien,como digas...-_

Lucas le había cortado. Pepe, un tanto desconcertado, dirigió su mirada hacia Penelope y le tomo las manos.

-Vienen en camino Mon cherie...- Le dijo con cariño mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Lo sé...- Suspiro ella, mientras sonreía un tanto preocupada.

* * *

-23:05 pm-

-Linda, tu galán te necesita.- Dijo Lucas, tomando la mano de Minerva.

-¿Wile?.- Pregunto confundida. El pato asintió ante su duda

-Así es, iré contigo...-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Porque?.-

\- Primero, Bugs , Lola y tu bandilla me matarán si te pasa algo, segundo, no puedo dejar que una señorita camine a estas horas de la noche sola y tercero, todo por el coyote.- Minerva, sorprendida por la buena voluntad del pato, acepto.

Lucas, antes de llevarse a la visón con el, dirigió su mirada en Porky.

-Y a ti gordo, te encargo a mi novia y las pistas, entregaselas al conejo.- Hace un ademán de pistola, no sin antes despedirse de Melissa con un beso.

* * *

-Hospital, 23:20 PM.-

Minerva salió disparada a la habitación de Wile, mientras Lucas, algo agotado, trataba de seguirle el paso.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo ella fue abalanzarse sobre el coyote para poder besarlo, quién por el impacto al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos de golpe y después, le empezó a corresponder, pasando sus brazos por su espalda.

Al separarse, Wile la miró profundamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Gracias por venir por mi...-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te lo debo todo, mi amor, mi alma, mi vida! ¡Absolutamente todo!.- Exclamó Minerva, robándole otro beso, pero mucho mas corto.

-Ejem, lamento interrumpir pero, ahora que ya estas despierto, que por cierto, nos alegramos de tenerte de vuelta , sabelotodo... ¿Podrías explicarnos porque no les pudiste dar información a Pepe y a Penelope?.- Pregunto confundido Lucas.

-La presencia, esa presencia no me dejaba hablar ni pensar por mi mismo, me invadía de horrorosas imágenes de niños y chicas muertas, descuartizadas, colgadas e incluso siendo torturadas y torturados de una manera sádica y malvada...- Respondió perturbado el coyote, mientras Minerva hacía un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Una presencia? Al igual que yo y Piolin...- Agrego Minerva, mientras los otros tres se miraban confundidos, hasta que comprendieron el mensaje.

-También decías asesinatos crueles de niños y chicas... Pepe, por favor toma nota.- El zorrillo asintió y tomo una libreta para anotar cada suceso importante

-Penelope, dudó de que sean solo presencias, lo mas probable es que son almas en pena...- Opinó Lucas

-Tienes razón, entonces ya tenemos una pista armada. Son almas en pena de niños y chicas muertos y asesinados de manera cruel, que quieren venganza. Por eso Minerva encontró esa nota amenazándola y Piolin solo había sido el inicio.- Dijo Penelope, esta vez mas segura de si misma.

-¿Y que hay de nuestro pasado? Esa era la clave inicial.- Agregó confundido Pepe

-A eso me refiero, primero debían iniciar con algo suave para alertarnos y después empezaría la autentica pesadilla.- Dijo Penelope, haciendo que Pepe comprendiera mas la situación.

-Pero aún así, nadie de nosotros resulto muerto, a excepción de los policías, claro.- Agrego Lucas

-¿Y que hay de Wile? Sino hubiéramos llamado a la ambulancia a tiempo, el ya estaría muerto.- Respondió Minerva, un tanto indignada al recordar que casi le habían llevado a quién mas quería.

Todos los presentes suspiraron, mientras Wile acarició la mano de Minerva con suavidad.

-Cuando salga de aquí ¿Que será de nosotros?.-

-No lo sé, pero es lo de menos ahora. Debemos de acabar con esas almas de una vez por todas. Mañana voy a dar un aviso a los míos. Algo me dice que no solo los Looney's están en peligro...-

-O sea ¿También involucra a todo el estudio?.-

-Eso creo, cuando salgas, trataremos de pasar mas tiempo juntos, no quiero volver a arriesgar el perderte otra vez.-

* * *

-Casa de Silvia, 23:50 PM.-

La rubia se negaba en hacer su parte a esas horas de la noche. Silvestre no la juzgaba, sabía que de alguna manera tenía razón, ademas, podían empezar ya mañana. Al gato también le ponía nervioso el hecho de que dormiría con Silvia, ella solo tenía una cama y un sillón, ella se negó rotundamente a dejarlo dormir ahí y el se negaba a que no durmiera cómoda en su propia casa. No les quedó de otra que tener que dormir juntos...

-Enserio Silvia, puedo dormir en el sillón, he dormido en lugares peores...- Trataba de convencerla, pero ella seguía insistiendo con un:

-¡Por supuesto que no! En mi casa NADIE duerme en el sofá, eso es para sentarse, no para acostarse...- Terminaba su discurso con los brazos cruzados. Silvestre suspiro, vaya que era difícil llevarle la contra a esa mujer. Pero no hasta que se le ocurrió algo con que molestarla un poco.

-Quién dice eso, en varias ocasiones a sido útil dormir en un sofá, y si tanto insistes en dormir conmigo, puede ser perfectamente aquí...- Dijo Silvestre con un tono de voz un tanto pícaro, que provocó que Silvia se pusiera completamente roja.

-¡Ni hablar! No me vengas con el doble sentido, yo duermo en el sofá, y tu te vas derechito a mi pieza ¿Capish?...- Gritó histérica Silvia, mientras Silvestre, con una leve carcajada agregó:

-Bueno, como tu digas, pero luego no te quejes si termino descubriendo algún secreto tuyo...- Finalizó, caminando hasta la habitación.

- _Ash! Odioso!...-_ Exclamó entre dientes, mientras seguía a su compañero.

Al llegar, Silvia, rendida por el cansancio, se tiro en su cama, acurrucándose en su almohada. Silvestre, en cambio, se le quedó viendo atentamente por varios minutos. La rubia, para acabar con el silencio dijo:

-¿Vienes?...- Preguntó, señalando con su mano, un rincón cerca de ella.

-...- Se quedó bloqueado, viendo la mano de la chica. Finalmente, decidió dar un si y acostarse a su lado, pero separándose un poco y haciéndose bolita para evitar roces con la de ojos celestes.

Silvia suspiro y le dio la espalda también, no sin antes pronunciar un ''Buenas noches''...

* * *

-En algún lugar... 0:00 AM.-

- _ **Ike , ike (Vaya, vaya), al parecer la rubia pudo salvar al coyote... Desde luego no me importa, mientras estas pobres almas puedan satisfacer sus ganas de venganza , podré cada vez someter a más individuos, hasta hacer añicos cada alma viviente que ronde en el estudio... Han llegado lejos con la investigación, pero aún no tienen la clave para llamarme y enfrentarme. Veo que con el canario y el coyote no ha sido suficiente, ahora les toca a esos revoltosos hermanos o a los queridos alumnos del conejo... ¿Podrás encargarte tu, ama-sa (Dulzura)?...-**_ _Dijo lo ultimo Amai, dirigiéndose al fantasma de una pequeña, a la cual le faltaba un ojo y tenía la parte del estomago totalmente perforada._

 _ **-Mochiron, misu (Por supuesto, señorita).-** Respondió la niña con una tierna reverencia, mientras Amai sonreía complacida._

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido todo del capítulo 6, lo más probable es que esta historia finalice a mas tardar en los últimos días de enero, pero como ya habrán visto el titulo, las cosas empiezan a aclararse más y ya tenemos una antagonista... Una linda, pero malvada gata asiática fantasma...**

 **Al parecer, Amai Tsuki esta planeando algo en contra de los Tiny Toons o Los Warners (Yakko, Wakko y Dot) que de seguro descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a Donaldo, quien me ha dado muchas ideas, y a Pursuit, quién es nuevo siguiendo esta historia, me alegro que la disfrutes ;)**

 **Bugs: ¿Que hay de nuevo gente? Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, como siempre, comenten para saber su opinión y hasta el próximo cap... ¡Oh! Y les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

 **Jijjiji, se me había olvidado, feliz navidad a todos también ;3...**


	7. Capitulo 7

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 7 : El encuentro, la salvación y el pecado que se esfumo

* * *

-Warner Bros. Studios, 09:00 AM.-

Alrededor de todo el pasillo se podía observar caminar con preocupación a todo el elenco de los Looney Tunes, al Doctor Otto Rascahuele y a la enfermera (Hoooolaaaaa Enfermera! XD). Elmer Fudd, Sam Bigotes y la abuelita eran los que destacaban de la pandilla en ese preciso instante.

En la habitación a la cual todos ellos tenían de destino se encontraban los jóvenes (Pero un poco crecidos) Tiny Toons y los revoltosos hermanos Yakko, Wakko y Dot. Lo más inquietante es que no estaban haciendo ninguna de sus típicas travesuras en el estudio, sino que todos se encontraban en el suelo, algunos durmiendo, otros desmayados y otros un tanto mareados.

Babsy Bunny, quién estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de cierto conejito azul, tenía el rostro pálido, notables ojeras y la frente ardiendo cuan infierno.

Buster le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y parte de su cuello, el era uno de los pocos que no se sentían mal. De lejos se podía ver a los demás en el mismo estado que la coneja.

Y los hermanos Warner, que no se separaban por ningún motivo. Yakko tenía a Dot durmiendo, abrazada a el y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho, y Wakko descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

El doctor Rascahuele se acerco a la enfermera para comentarle algo, aún admirando a los hermanos que estaban tan unidos.

-A pesar de ser unos inmaduros, sobre todo Yakko, debo de admitir que se cuidan como una verdadera familia.- La enfermera sonrió, también mirando conmovedora a los jóvenes.

-Porque lo son... Iré a atenderlos, a ver si puedo descubrir porque tienen esa reacción.- La mujer se dirigió a los 3 hermanos, mientras el doctor se ocupaba de los Tiny Toons, al igual que la abuelita, Sam y Elmer.

Detrás de la puerta, la pequeña fantasma sonreía orgullosa al ser felicitada por su ama, Amai Tsuki, quién le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

 **-Perfecto, por ser una niña buena mereces un premio, ve a descansar** **pequeña**.-Sonrió la bella asiática, mientras la pequeña hacía una reverencia y se alejaba.

 _ **-El mal estar los esta debilitando poco a poco, esto llamara la atención del conejo y su grupo, pero deberán descubrir la clave para verme, sino, los pequeños morirán... Y el desmayo es uno de los efectos principales.-**_ Lentamente, se fue esfumando, no sin antes lanzar una perversa carcajada.

* * *

-Casa de Silvia, 9:10 AM.-

De una manera u otra, ambos habían terminado abrazados. Silvia, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el y las piernas enrolladas con las suyas y el, abrazándola por la espalda.

Silvia acostumbrado a tener abrazada a su almohada de la misma manera, por lo cual, al estar dormida y tener al alcance al gato, debió de haber tenido una confusión.

Cuando despertó, miro sonrojada y desesperada a Silvestre, el cual seguía en su mundo de los sueños. La rubia suspiro y desenrollo sus piernas, para después tratar de zafarse del agarre del gato, objetivo que no logró, ya que, al tratar de salirse de sus manos, lo único que provocó fue que las manos del gato bajarán hasta su cintura y que, al quedar el también mas abajo, su cara quedara a solo unos centímetros de sus... Creo que me entienden ¿No?.

-Ya la cague..- Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual provocó que Silvestre también despertará, y por el brusco movimiento que realizó su cabeza, esta terminara entre sus... ¿Todos comprendieron? ¿Si? Ejem... perfecto, continuemos.

Silvestre, rojo de la vergüenza, se separo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, mientras Silvia, igual de avergonzada, tomo su celular y contestó:

- _¿Bugs?...-_

 _-¡Silvia! Deben venir enseguida al estudio, todo el grupo se debe de reunir...-_

 _-¿Todo el grupo? Venimos enseguida...-_

 _-Bien, te esperamos Silv, y por favor... Trae el DVD.-_

Después de cortar, Silvestre prosiguió a salir del cuarto e ir a buscar lo necesario, mientras Silvia se cambiaba de ropa. Para Silvestre no fue necesario, ya que solo se había quedado a dormir por la hora y no había traído lo necesario. Seguía con la misma ropa de ayer.

En el camino en auto, ambos permanecían en silencio, hasta que al oji-esmeralda no se le ocurrió mejor manera de romper la tensión, que disculpándose por lo sucedido.

-Yo... Lamento lo de antes...- Dijo, agachando la cabeza, aún igual de rojo que hace unos minutos. Silvia suspiro y sonrió.

-Descuida, debí haber tomado en cuenta mi problema con las almohadas, no fue solo culpa tuya.- Silvestre, un tanto aliviado, sonrió para después decir, en un tono un tanto burlón:

-Así que ¿No me darás una paliza por violar tu...? ¿Privacidad femenina?...-

Silvia soltó una carcajada, pero sin perder de vista el trafico.

-Podría haberlo hecho pero, suelo tener piedad si alguien me inspira confianza. Además, agradezcamos el no haber tomado alcohol...- Después de un corto silencio, ambos estallaron de la risa.

* * *

Buster, quien inicialmente estaba sano, comenzó a sentirse mareado y con nauseas, y lo único que le pudo ofrecer la enfermera fue una taza de té de hierbas, la cual bebía muy despacio. También le habían recomendado sentarse mas cómodo, pero el no quería alejarse de Babsy, prefería tenerla aún entre sus brazos y sentir que la estaba protegiendo.

Slappy, quién, a pesar de ser un tanto seria, tenía su sentido del humor, permanecía callada, cuidando de su sobrino, el cual estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, ya que había partido con un dolor de cabeza enorme.

Al estar todo los 12 integrantes del equipo (Wile fue dado de alta y Minerva se unió, a pesar de ser de otra serie), Penelope, quien tenía una teoría, decidió comentar...

-Chicos, ya que todos han traído los 3 elementos (Los 2 DVD y el Cassette), creo que no necesitamos un cuarto, la clave esta en el ''Café au Lait''. Debemos unir los tres elementos dentro del local...- Los demás se miraban extrañados sin entender demasiado. Bugs decidió interferir.

-¿Porque tan segura, amiga?..-

-Porque ese local esta relacionado con Carrot Blanca, y ese cortometraje fue parte de nuestro pasado...- Explico la gata, sonriendo determinada, mientras el resto del grupo soltaba un ''Ya veoooo...''

-Entonces ni modo, debemos partir, antes de que los pequeños se pongan peor.- Suspiro preocupada Lola, mientras observaba a los Tiny Toons.

-¡No te angusties, Lola! Lo lograremos, para eso somos un equipo..- Respondió Bugs, abrazando a la coneja para tranquilizarla.

-Por eso, yo y unos agradables compañeros, tenemos un plan b desarrollado acá en el estudio. Ten Bugs, estos mini televisores de bolsillo son para comunicarme conmigo y con Pinky y Cerebro y para que puedan ver que sucede acá por mientras con los muchachos.- Dijo Wile, entregándole su invento al conejo, quién sonrió agradecido.

-Muchas gracias, Doc, confiamos en ti.- Respondió Bugs, dando media vuelta para ir hasta el autobús, seguido de los demás. Pero Minerva, antes de seguirles el paso, se despidió de su novio, plantando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

-Café au lait, 10:05 AM.-

Al llegar al local, Bugs abrió la puerto y entro junto a Lola, seguido de los demás, quienes iban ordenados, hasta que nadie quedó afuera.

Para iniciar el llamado, Bugs y Lola se colocaron en un centro, sujetando de manera recta el cassette, seguidos de Lucas y Melissa, quiénes realizaron la misma acción con la caja que contenía el DVD, y lo unieron al cassette. Al finalizar, Silvestre y Silvia hicieron lo mismo, al otro lado, formando entre los tres elementos un rectángulo.

Para apoyar a sus compañeros, Pepe, Penelope, Porky, Petunia y Minerva formaron un circulo alrededor de las tres parejas, tomados de la mano, para completar el llamado. Lentamente, cerraron los ojos para tener mayor concentración.

De repente, las cajas de los DVDs se abrieron, y los dos discos empezaron a salirse de su respectivo lugar y volar alrededor para después empezar a derretirse de una manera bizarra. Entre las 3 parejas, se apareció Amai Tsuki, riendo con su dulce, pero siniestra voz. Era el mismísimo demonio, disfrazado de una bella joven fantasma, de hermosos y asiáticos ojos azules, alta, con curvas bien detalladas, largas y delgadas piernas que se contemplaban levemente con el escote que contenía la falda, que al parecer había sido manipulada, ya que anteriormente era un vestido mas cerrado.

Silvestre y Pepe quedaron un tanto embobados ante la presencia de la fantasma, pero calmaron sus instintos al ver las caras de Penelope y de Silvia.

-¿Q-quién e-e-eres t-tu?...- Pregunto Porky, esta vez tartamudeando mas por el nerviosismo.

- **Kon'nichiwa, ogenkidesuka? Watashinonamaeha Amai Tsukidesu (Hola, ¿Que tal? Mi nombre es Amai Tsuki).-** Saludo la gatita, dejando al grupo con cara de WTF.

-Es linda, pero me han dicho que las egipcias son peligrosas con los patos...- Dijo Lucas susurrando, dejando a un mas confundido a su grupo.

 **-Te equivocas cariño, soy asiática, japonesa para ser específica...-** Explico Amai, soltando una leve risita, chasqueando un dedo y haciendo aparecer a dos niños fantasmas, ambos deformados de una manera escalofriante y grotesca, dando a entender de que fueron asesinados de diversas perversas maneras.

Bugs se acerco amenazante a la gata fantasma, quien solo sonrió de manera tétrica. Los demás comenzaron a retroceder sin saber que hacer.

-Así que, tu eres la responsable de todo ¿No es así, muñeca?.- Dijo con un tanto de veneno en sus palabras.

- **Tal vez responsable no es la mejor palabra para definirme, pero entiéndeme ¿Quién soy yo para arruinarles la diversión a estos pequeños? Tan solo quieren manifestar su ira después de todo lo que han pasado en sus miserables vidas. Puede que no comprendas bien que se siente haber sido torturado, violado, deformado, golpeado y por ultimo... ASESINADO...-** Respondió la castaña, con un notable rencor, resaltando la ultima palabra.

Lola, buscando apoyar a su novio, se acerco a el y miró de la misma manera a la asiática.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no tenemos ni idea de que se siente, pero eso no te da el derecho de meterte con MI pandilla y con NUESTROS alumnos, después de todo, son niños al igual que todos ellos...- Declaró Lola, señalando a todos los niños que empezaron a aparecer alrededor de Amai. Los demás, se empezaron a acercar a Bugs al igual que la coneja. Bugs, tomo el invento que le dio el coyote y observo a los chicos, que cada vez se ponían peor, la mayoría estaban desmayados, Babsy no paraba de escupir sangre y todos estaban desesperado.

El conejo, tragando duro, guardo el artefacto y se puso en posición de pelea. Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacía tal cosa. Amai Tsuki gruño en bajó y murmuro ''¡Ataquen!', como era de esperarse, los pequeños le hicieron caso a su ''Ama''.

Minerva, que no acostumbraba a pelear, fue acorralada por 5 niños, todos con algo en la mano. Al estar centímetros cerca, empezaron a torturar a la visón sin piedad alguna. El niño de las tijeras, tirándola al suelo y con la punta de la tijera, rozando su espalda, destrozando un poco su vestido y haciéndola sangrar. La pobre chillaba de dolor, aparte de la tijera, sentía unos fuertes golpes en la costilla, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Lucas escucho esos gritos y suplicas de dolor, Melissa era bastante buena en la defensa personal, por lo cual el pato acudió a su rescaté, llamando la atención de los fantasmas, quienes voltearon a verlo.

-Chicos, mamá los esta buscando, vayan, o sino, el Trauco las va a matar (El Trauco es una leyenda de Chile, si quieren información de ella, búsquenla).- Los fantasmas, horrorizados, empezaron a llorar diciendo ''Mamá'' varias veces y esfumándose poco a poco. Lucas acudió enseguida por la rubia tomándola en sus brazos y llevándosela fuera del local, seguido de Melissa, quien fue con ellos también.

Por otra parte, Pepe y Penelope estaban atrapados bajo muchas mesas. No paraban de forcejear y forcejear para poder salir.

Silvia en cambio, estaba tratando soltarse de esa aura oscura que producía esa niña que la estaba ahorcando. Silvestre, quién quería ir a salvarla, era detenido por cuatro de ellos. Después forcejear y realizar un brusco movimiento con sus brazos, quedó manchado de un extraño liquido negro proveniente de ellos. Sin importarle, corrió por Silvia, realizó el mismo movimiento de brazo, golpeando al alma que se empezó a esfumar y abrazó a Silvia, ella correspondió, para después irse ambos corriendo afuera, en donde se encontraron con, Lucas, Minerva, Melissa, Porky y Petunia.

Penelope y Pepe lograron salir de ahí e hicieron lo mismo que los demás. Solo quedaron Bugs y Lola frente a una débil Amai, ningún alma de niño torturado rondaba.

- **Eso es todo ¿No es así? ¿¡Así terminaré, esfumandome por completó!?... Bien, después de todos estos pecados que he cometido aún sin estar viva... Q-quería justicia, justicia por el desgraciado que acabo con mi inocencia y dignidad, justicia por el que mato a quienes mas amaba frente a mis propios ojos, justicia por el que arruino mi vida... ¡Justicia por el que acabo con mi vida!... S-sin embargo, la única que ha cometido injusticia aquí... Soy yo... Porque los he herido y perjudicado sin que ustedes ni si quiera me hicieran algo, involucre a almas igual de perdidas que yo que lo único que necesitaban era ver a Dios. Es muy tarde para ser perdonada, y lo ten-tengo mas que claro. Pero si tuviera que pedirles algo a ustedes y a Dios. Por favor, ruego que esas pobres almas tengan una oportunidad, a pesar de esos pecados cometidos. Y a ustedes, deben de tener esto...-** La fantasma, con debilidad, se arrancó un hermoso collar con colgante de luna y se lo entrego a Bugs.

- **Con esto, podrán salvar a los pequeños de la muerte. Representa lo cálido y dulce que puede entregar la noche... Como mi nombre, Amai Tsuki = Dulce Luna... Así, mis disculpas y arrepentimientos, se quedarán allí adentro, al igual que el sufrimiento que convertí en pecado, que poco a poco, morirá, viéndose débil ante ustedes... Yurushi, soshite sayonara eien ni...(Perdón, y adiós para siempre).-** Con una melancólica sonrisa, Amai comenzó a esfumarse, dejando a Bugs y Lola confundidos, pero conmovidos y tristes a la vez, a pesar de todo, sus corazones no guardaban rencor, eran los Looney Tunes después de todo...

Bugs guardo en su bolsillo el collar, tomo de la mano a Lola y ambos salieron del local. Se alejaron bastante de la zona, por precaución. Wile, desde aquel aparato empezó a contar desde 10 hasta 0, mientras, ellos, desde muy lejos, contemplaban el local. Después del ''4, 3, 2, 1.. 0!'' de Wile, el lugar estallo en llamas, dejando a los chicos muy sorprendidos y aturdidos.

* * *

-Un mes después...-

Las investigaciones habían cesado, los pequeños estaban curados y felices y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad para la Warner. El ''Café au lait'' estaba volviendo a ser reconstruido, lo cual alegro más al estudio.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas buenas después de aquella tragedia, pero no vale la pena relatarlas ahora, faltan dos capítulos para que acabe esta historia... Así que ''Esto no es todo, amigos!''...


	8. Capítulo 8 (Final)

Oscuridad en el pasado

Capitulo 8: La dicha reúne y el dolor une (No hay mal que por bien no venga)

* * *

-Un mes después, Warner Bros. Studios..-

-Narran Bugs y Lola...-

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el estudio, ya no había temor rondando por los pasillos ni mucho menos rencor. Un mes fue más que suficiente para superar todo lo ocurrido, ahora si me he vuelto a sentir yo...

 _Ahora sentimos que somos de nuevo los de siempre, Los Looney Tunes..._

Y bueno, ahora que lo pensamos ambos muy bien, esto nos ha ayudado a estar mas unidos, ahora nosotros y el grupo somos mas que inseparables ¿No es así, Lola?

¡Por supuesto que si! A pesar de todo lo vivido, de una manera u otra le debemos una a Amai, que aunque estuvo mal lo que hizo, gracias a ella ahora estamos mas fuertes.

Pero yo y Lola no queremos aburrirlos con estos discursos cursis, así que, mejor vean (O lean) con sus propios ojos.

* * *

(Música que me ayudo para esta escena, Guilty Crown- Krone y Tuxedo Mask Theme, versión larga con instrumental piano)

-Narra Lola-

Desde que la Warner se empezó a levantar, yo y los demás empezamos a hacer reuniones de grupo en la casa de Silvia los fines de semana, en donde nos contamos los avances que presenciamos, nos reímos un rato y nos demostramos que estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente. Al principio solo eramos los que resolvimos el misterio, pero poco a poco se empezaron a unir mas de nuestros compañeros, e incluso algunos de otras series... (Entre ellos, Pinky y Cerebro, Slappy, y nuestros queridos alumnos, los tiny toons).

Wile y Minerva han empezado un noviazgo oficial, el cual todo el estudio apoya (Sin contar que esta en la primera sección de chismes en una revista, aunque a ellos no les parece afectar en nada.)

Pepe y Penelope han estado de tortolitos, pero al parecer aún no nos han dicho nada, no lo quieren admitir todavía.

Silvestre y Silvia decidieron también empezar con algo mas, ojala logren amarse tanto como se pudo divisar a lo largo de la unión que se formo entre nosotros.

Lucas y Melissa, siguen siendo Lucas y Melissa, quienes al parecer volvieron a ser los mismos melosos de siempre. (Y pudieron arreglar la casa)

Porky y Petunia fueron, a pesar de no habernos acompañado todo el rato, a todas nuestras reuniones y se ven muy felices por el cambio que surgió en nosotros.

Y.. Yo y Bugs... Seguimos juntos. Después de todo, nos prometimos amarnos y apoyarnos siempre, estar siempre juntos sin importar lo que pueda pasar. Si el caé, yo también, si el pierde la esperanza, yo no dudare en entregársela de nuevo... El lo es todo para mi... Y si algo me enseño todo esto, si debo recalcar algo bueno del pecado cometido por Amai, sin duda, es el habernos hecho mas fuertes después de todo lo vivido, es el habernos dado la señal de estar mas unidos que nunca, porque, después de todo somos los Looney Tunes ¿No?... Después de todo, somos toda la Warner...

Seguimos conservando el precioso collar que nos entrego Amai Tsuki, porque tenerlo con nosotros, nos demuestra que hicimos algo bueno, que protegimos y salvamos a unos seres que amamos, que alejamos del mal y el rencor a un alma que poco a poco comenzó a envenenarse de odio.

Ahora, Los dichos ''No hay mal que por bien no venga'' y ''La dicha reúne y el dolor une'' tienen mas sentido que nunca y puedo asegurar que es algo muy cierto, por que, a pesar de lo que sufrimos y sentimos, después llegó la recompensa mas grande por haber permanecido determinados... ¿Quieren saber cual es?... Somos nosotros, si así es, yo, Bugs y los chicos. Y eso es algo que no pienso cambiar por nada, porque se siente también esto, se siente tan bien sentir ese cálido apoyo, envuelto en locura de la buena que nos damos nosotros...

Si, lo sé, había dicho que ya no los llenaría con cursilerías, pero no puedo evitar el decirlo, porque es lo que pienso, siento y lo que mi corazón me dice...

-Gracias Amai, gracias a pesar de todo... Espero que donde sea que estés, ya no sufras, porque, tu me hiciste ser mas fuerte, nos hiciste estar mas fuertes... A todos nosotros.- La coneja, sonrió, derramando lagrimas de emoción y melancolía, abrazando el medallon en forma de luna, con toda la dulzura posible.

* * *

-2 Meses después, Café au lait... 13:00 PM.-

Pepe y Penelope, al ver que el local volvió a estar reconstruido, se animaron a ir a tomar algo, necesitaban ver como, después de cada tormenta, el sol volvía a salir...

La pareja procedió a tomar asiento en una mesa un tanto alejada de los demás clientes. Pepe suspiro un tanto nervioso, y miro a Penelope con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

-Gracias...- Dijo ella, mientras el la miro un tanto confundido. Ella volvió a insistir.

-Gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, apoyarme y haberme esperado paciente... Uuffff, por tanto tiempo. Cualquiera ya se habría cansado de mi timidez y de lo difícil que soy...- Dijo, dejándolo sorprendido. Pero después, el le respondió...

-Y-yo nunca te habría dejado atrás Penelope, no sabes lo que significas para mi. Por mi te habría esperado toda mi vida...- Respondió, tomando su mano, dejándola sorprendida.

-...Pero... ¿Que tengo yo que no tengan otras chicas? Y si , lo sé, debería ser al revés, a pesar de que, esa es mi duda.- Pregunto ella, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, casi al borde de cristalizar los suyos.

-Eso es mas que simple, mon amour, tu eres 10 mas superior a cualquiera que he visto, y si, chicas bonitas hay en cualquier parte pero... Chicas como tu solo... Se podrían encontrar una vez, y yo fui el afortunado que te vio primero...- Penelope, un tanto emocionada y en shock, se tapo la boca con ambas manos, en señal de estar sorprendida.

-T-tu... ¿De verdad te intereso tanto?...-

-No Penelope, no me interesas, me importas. No me gustas, te amo. No eres lo mejor para mi, lo eres todo para mi...-

Penelope, sin dudarlo mas, tomo delicadamente su rostro con sus manos y le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

Ya no lo iba a seguir ocultando, todo ese tiempo fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que hacía lo correcto, de que le estaba dando una oportunidad a la persona correcta. ¡¿Quién mas la iba a amar tanto como el?!

* * *

-Warner bros. Studio, 13:30 PM.-

Ya que el noviazgo era oficial, Wile, después de cada grabación y demás tareas asignadas, iba por Minerva para ir juntos a la cafetería del estudio. Ella generalmente se encontraba en la oficina de Kate, ya que, suele ayudarla con algunos documentos y cosas por el estilo, sin contar que eran buenas amigas.

-Aún, digo, aún no puedo creer que salgas con alguien como Minerva. ¿Cual es tu secreto?...- Pregunto Claudio, haciendo reír al coyote, quien respondió en un tono un tanto presumido...

-Bueno querido amigo, cualquier mujer caería en los brazos de un super genio como yo...- Claudio, después de parpadear dos veces, soltó una inmensa carcajada, llamando la atención de casi todos los que caminaban en el pasillo.

-Vaya que se te ha subido el ego amiguito...- El gallo le daba unas leves palmaditas en la espalda del coyote.

-No se me ha subido el ego, simplemente me gusta que el mundo sepa que salgo con la chica mas increíble de todas.-

Claudio acompaño a Wile hasta la oficina de Kate, en donde se encontraba Minerva, ayudando a la rubia a revisar algunos documentos y cosas por el estilo.

El coyote toco 2 veces a la puerta hasta escuchar el ''Pase!'' de parte de Kate. El gallo, deseándole suerte, lo dejo para que fuera por su novia.

-Con permiso Kate, vengo por Minerva.- La visón miró con una sonrisa cálida, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su jefa y también buena amiga.

-Claro, luego continuamos Minerva, por ahora puedes tomarte un descanso.- Respondió a su mirada, mientras Minerva, agradeciendo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego irse a la cafetería con su novio.

En el camino por los pasillos del estudio, no hacían mas que charlar y charlar. Minerva siempre mantenía una sonrisa radiante al estar con el, y como no decirlo, si en el pasado era una chica interesada, presumida, mimada y un tanto egoísta. Claro, poco a poco, a medida que pasaban los años y que en la serie solo la tomaban de personaje secundario, ella fue cambiando su actitud pasando a una mas fría, tímida y profesional, muy profesional. No fue hasta que entre los 3 revoltosos Warners y Bugs se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta entre Animaniacs y Looney Tunes. Fue ahí donde la visón, al interactuar un poco con aquel coyote, empezó a cambiar cada vez mas y mas hasta sentir que se había enamorado de verdad. Un amor sin intereses, solo cariño, comprensión y otras cosas que ya se podrán imaginar.

Volviendo a la actualidad, como siempre, la cafetería estaba repleta de gente y de algunos de la pandilla que solían tener hora de descanso. Sin embargo, la pareja siempre tenía suerte, ya que, si importar que casi todos los lugares del local fueran ocupados, el sitio favorito de ellos nunca se dejaría ocupar por otros que no fueran ellos. O eso era lo que creían, ya que la verdad, hasta ahora, la suerte había estado a su favor.

Sin dudarlo más, ambos decidieron sentarse de una vez, esperando a que alguien los atendiera, la cual, no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Silvia, la cual curiosamente, a pesar de su trabajo como modelo y actriz, pasaba su tiempo como camarera en la cafetería del estudio.

-¿Silvia? Vaya, al parecer no eres tan presumida y diva como te veías de lejos.- Comentó en un tono burlón Wile, mientras Minerva le miraba con cara de reproche, y a la vez de manera divertida. La de pelaje amarillo solo procedió a reír levemente.

-Te explico que ser presumida no es lo mismo que ser una diva, cariño, ademas, de lejos, las apariencias siempre pueden engañar.- Respondió sonriente, mientras tomaba una libreta para el pedido.

-¿Y que desean pedir?.-

* * *

-21:00 PM-

El estudio estaba por cerrar, la cafetería ya estaba vacía. En ella solo se encontraban Silvestre, Silvia, Piolin y Aooga. Las chicas, a pesar de que ya había pasado la ''Alerta paranormal'', habían decidido aún así seguir ayudando en la cocina y en demás deberes de la cafetería.

Para regresar a los viejos tiempos, el gato perseguía por todas partes al canario amarillo, quién volaba de un lado a otro. Silvia y Aooga miraban divertidas la situación.

-Aún me pregunto como nosotras podemos estar tan tranquilas siendo de las mismas especies opuestas a ellos.- Opino Aooga, mientras Silvia rió levemente mirando como Silvestre trataba de atrapar a Piolin de manera cómica.

-Será conexión femenina Aooga, las mujeres nos entendemos mejor y sabemos relacionarnos mejor.- Respondió Silvia

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Mientras tu novio no se coma al mío...- Silvia soltó una carcajada enorme, llamando la atención de Silvestre y de Piolin, quienes pararon al instante de ''pelear''.

-¿Comérselo? Bromeas, pero si no lo ha hecho en años...- Dijo ella, mientras Silvestre la miraba un tanto molesto.

-¿Y tu porque no te la comes a ella...?- Silvestre señala a Aooga, la gata iba a decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el.

-Oh, ya me acuerdo... ''Conexión femenina''.- Dijo Silvestre en un tono sarcástico cruzado de brazos, mientras la gata y la canaria soltaban unas leves risas.

Poco tiempo después, Piolin y Aooga se retiraron del lugar, al igual que Silvestre y Silvia, quienes, en el camino a la salida del estudio, seguían charlando.

Como siempre, ya en los estacionamientos, se despedían con un beso en los labios para después irse cada uno a su casa.

* * *

-21:30, departamento de Bugs y Lola.-

(Música: Lilium - Musicbox versión)

Lola, como siempre, miraba y contemplaba el collar con medallón de luna, cada vez que lo tenía entre las manos, sentía que dentro había una cosa que comenzaba a irradiar buenas vibras y superación. Debía ser Amai, después de todo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder descansar en paz. Lo que ella y Bugs no sabían, es que era exactamente hoy día que ella dejaría ese lugar, que hoy día, Amai Tsuki daría su oficialmente última despedida, llevándose con ella, el recuerdo de haber podido, con tan solo buenas vibras y sentimientos, esparcido el mejor regalo de todos... La unión y la separación. Estaba lista para convertirse en lo que Dios quisiera, o bueno, en lo que el viera mejor para ella.

El medallón comenzó a emitir una luz de color angelical, dejando confundida e intrigada a la coneja, quien llamo a su novio, para que se acercara a ella. Bugs y Lola ya juntos y tomados de la mano, observaron como el medallón comenzaba a tomar la forma de la gata asiática, quien ahora, en lugar de vestir de negro, lucía un bello color dorado que resaltaba su pelaje blanco. Sonrió con su ahora característica sonrisa melancólica, pero agradecida.

 **-Bugs, Lola... Gracias, se los debo todo. Ya es hora de que me vaya a un lugar mejor, yo y esas inocentes almas de niños. Ya cumplí con todo, Dios me esta llamando, me perdono, me perdono a pesar de mi pecado, me perdono al igual de como ustedes lo han hecho. Gracias por no dejar quedarme en vuestras mentes, no como un recuerdo crudo y amargo, sino como una superación, como algo que los ha hecho mas fuertes que antes... Lamentablemente, ya llego la hora de despedirme para siempre, nunca olvidare lo que han hecho por mi, y espero que cuiden mucho este collar como lo han hecho hasta ahora...-**

-De eso no dudes Amai, y gracias a ti también, por unirnos mas, por hacernos ver que, somos los Looney Tunes, que o con locura o sin locura debemos de permanecer juntos...-

-Lo mismo que ha dicho Lola, descansa, supera lo doloroso, eso se puede hacer, incluso después de la muerte... Supongo...-

 **-Imanaraba, eien ni sayonara... (Ahora si, adiós para siempre...).-** Poco a poco, Amai Tsuki se fue convirtiendo en luz dorada que fue poco elevándose hasta el cielo, Bugs y Lola, abrazados, contemplaron la escena con admiración.

Paso exactamente un minuto, el collar, esta vez de color dorado, Lola ya lo tenía puesto, luciendolo en su cuello. Lo miró por última vez con una sonrisa para después mirar a Bugs.

-¡Hey Bugs!, **ya** tenemos que prepararnos, hoy quedamos con Lucas y Melissa en pizzaarriba...- Recordó emocionada, Bugs sonrió y le tomo la mano.

-Tienes razón Lo...-

Después de ya haberse preparado, la pareja salió del departamento y el edificio, dispuestos a ver a sus amigos. Desde el fondo de la habitación, se escucho por última vez la dulce voz de Amai...

 **-Arigatogozaimasu, ima watashi wa saishutekini yasumu koto ga dekimasu (Gracias, ahora podré por fin descansar...)**

* * *

(Música- Love is a beautiful pain, Endless tears)

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y todo iba a la grande para el grupo y para todo el estudio, Lola solía usar muy a seguido el collar, le tenía mucho cariño, Pepe y Penelope ya habían iniciado oficialmente una relación y como no, las reuniones de los fines de semana nunca cesaban.

Y así es como finaliza esta historia, que fue difícil, pero termino bien, porque, a veces, hasta las situaciones mas dolorosas, nos unen más...

Ellos siguen siendo los de antes, los locos, divertidos pero sobre todo unidos Looney Tunes...

-Después de cada momento de Oscuridad, se puede dejar una última huella en el pasado... La de la superación...-

- **Fin-**

* * *

 **Y así es como ''Oscuridad en el pasado'' ha finalizado, tal vez no fue lo mas terrorífico de todo, pero por lo menos nos ha dejado una buena enseñanza y un buen final con mis dichos favoritos ;3...**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, nunca me imagine que había mejorado tanto** **en la literatura. Pero no se preocupen, que nos volveremos a leer en febrero con el maravilloso comienzo de Tune World!**

 **También que el próximo y último capítulo será solo un poema en honor a nuestra bella gatita asiática, Amai Tsuki...**

 **Por favor, comenten para saber que les parece el final de esta historia...**

 **También quiero confesar que lloré escribiendo la escena de la narración de Lola, sobre todo con esa bella y conmovedora música de fondo que les recomiendo buscar...**

 **Sin más que decir... Besos y bendiciones queridos lectores...**

 **-Rebecca Fox**


	9. Capítulo 9 (Especial)

Dulce Luna

Dulce Luna, por favor, llena a este mundo con esperanza.

Dulce Luna, por favor, no pienses en venganza.

Ya suficiente ha sido el verte llorar,

ya suficiente ha sido, el ver tus lagrimas derramar.

Alguién te ha hecho sufrir,

alguién te quizo dañar.

Alguién arranco tu alma,

y la destrozó sin piedad.

No le importo tu inocencia,

tampoco tu dignidad.

Solo quizo jugar contigo,

solo quizo verte llorar.

Acabo con tu alegría,

acabo con tu felicidad.

Acabo con lo que amabas,

con lo que jamás quisiste dejar...

Ahora tu presencia vaga,

vaga por todo lugar.

Vaga con rencor y odio,

vaga sin poder amar.

Tu dulce voz se escucha,

haciendo a los oídos delirar.

Pronuncias con ira y veneno

''El mundo me las pagara''

Dulce Luna, dime ¿Aún no puedes descansar?

Dulce Luna, dime ¿Porque aún Dios te hace esperar?

¿Será por ese odio? ¿Será por tu pensar?

Será por el pecado, que acabas de hacer sin meditar

Creías que eso te liberaría, del dolor que no te deja en paz.

Sin embargo solo, abriste una herida más.

Perdiste tu cordura, perdiste tu claridad...

Ya no arriesges mas tu alma, ya no arriesges tu felicidad

Solo quedará tu arrepentimiento, pues ya muy tarde será.

Ya no queda mucho tiempo, esa hora llegará...

Descansarás eternamente, iluminando la oscuridad.

Adornaras a ese cielo, con melancolía y sinceridad.

Oh Dulce Luna ¿Por que has vuelto a llorar?

''Porque a pesar de todo,

Diós me brindo piedad''...

-Rebecca Fox-


End file.
